An Unlikely Reunion
by WayWardWonderer
Summary: Sequel to 'An Unlikely Recruit': Loki is called upon by a legendary prophet. To complete this quest Loki must trust his new allies Jane Foster, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner in order to survive mortal danger. The journey will be perilous and it will change their lives forever as Loki walks amongst the dead to save a life. Loki's injuries, physical and mental prove his worth.
1. Prologue

This story takes place after "Captain America: The Winter Soldier" and before "The Avengers: Age of Ultron".

After the final battle with Thanos during "_An Unlikely Recruit_", Thor had succumbed to his injuries in 'Stark Tower' with Jane and Loki at his side.

Thor's body was returned to Asgard for a proper funeral, wherein Odin accepted Jane as his daughter and Loki as his son once more.

Eight months have passed since then and the remaining Avengers Team is still seeking answers regarding S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fate, while living together in the Tower.

With more questions than answers, the unexpected arrival of a 'mutual friend' will send the team members into a frenzy.

A new task is at hand which requires all members of the team to band together and trust each other.

Can the team successfully function without Thor, or will their alliance fail?


	2. Life in the Tower

Time ticked away slowly for the denizens of 'Stark Tower', which would soon officially be rechristened 'Avenger Tower'. The wide array of conflicting personalities all living under one roof would occasionally amass tension of indescribable discomfort, but at the day's end the eclectic family would always learn to understand one another.

Tony Stark, to no one's surprise, built himself a private workshop in the basement of the tower. He spent many consecutive hours in solitude tinkering away at his latest project or fine-tuning his most awe-inspiring theories on the abundantly used blue prints. Stepping into his workshop was almost like stepping into his imagination. It seemed the only person in the tower who was brave enough to step inside the workshop on a regular basis was Virginia 'Pepper' Potts.

Bruce Banner had an area in the tower all to himself as well. Tony had taken the liberty of constructing the brilliant scientist his own lab which was also in the basement in the tower, but opposite Tony's workshop. Bruce didn't spend too much time in his lab. Ever since his 'accident' it was difficult for him to just stay in one place and actually have a conversation with another human being who wasn't afraid of who, or what, he was.

As for Loki, the man no one had expected to become an ally or friend, consistently managed to elude human interaction and resided himself to either playing short sorrowful melodies on the piano, which Bruce suggested he should learn, or reading alone in his private quarters. Pepper was kind enough to find several books for Loki to read to entertain himself and to better understand human nature: _'The Count of Monte Cristo', 'Moby Dick', 'The Hound of the Baskervilles', 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame', 'The Phantom of the Opera', 'Dracula',_ as well as the complete works of Shakespeare and the poetry of Edgar Allan Poe. Through these stories and flawed yet virtuous characters Loki began to understand how and why Tony, Bruce, Pepper, Thor and Jane Foster were able to forgive him for his past misdeeds. In fact, it seemed Jane was the only person that Loki would willingly seek out from time to time and attempt conversation. She was more curious about Loki's heritage than his crimes.

Unfortunately Jane was having a very difficult time adjusting to her new life in 'Avenger's Tower'. Losing Thor was of course devastating, but being eight and a half months pregnant with his child wasn't relaxing either. Luckily, Pepper was very sympathetic and would make sure to spend 'girl time' with Jane. Pepper also made sure that Tony knew better to keep his mouth shut and not comment on Jane or her 'condition', unless he wanted to know what it felt like to be punched by someone who was 'punching for two'. Bruce and Loki also had knowledge of several homeopathic remedies to ease her physical discomfort.

A few months after Thor's death Jane considered finding her own place to live but decided that being on her own and raising the child of a Norse God would be too much to handle. Tony was willing to accommodate her as long as she needed it and Loki, though he never admitted it, was glad that she was going to stay. He felt as though the responsibility of teaching the baby, or 'beyla' as he liked to call her, of her Asgardian heritage was his, now that Thor was gone.

* * *

Pepper stepped out of the elevator and into the sitting room on the top floor of the tower, four large shopping bags in her hands and a warm smile on her face. She spied Jane sitting on the leather couch, her legs propped up on the small ottoman and a paperback book of baby names in her hands.

Jane noticed Pepper and her bags and immediately shook her head. "You didn't go buy more clothes for the baby, did you?"

"No!" Pepper grinned as she lied, poorly. "Well, one or two little outfits. The rest is stuffed animals, books, lots of diapers and a new camera!"

"Pepper..." Jane sat up straight and tried to sound more gracious than annoyed. "You don't have to keep buying things for her, I can do that myself."

"I know you can, it's just sometimes the tiny little clothes are too cute to pass up. Besides, Tony left me in charge of his bank accounts so it's not costing me a dime!" She sat on the couch next to Jane and handed her a bag to go through as a soft piano melody began sounding off beautifully from Loki's private quarters.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the basement of the tower Tony had finished programming and updating his newest satellite.

"Talk to me J.A.R.V.I.S., how does everything look?"

_'All systems functional at 100%, sir._' The artificial computer voice answered. _'Sensor's indicate a launch at 02:00 hours will be optimal_.'

Tony glanced at the digital clock display on the computer monitor on his desk. "Twelve hours and counting." With a single touch the display on the computer monitor changed from the schematic for his satellite plans to a small security camera in the sitting room. "Pepper's back." He noticed the shopping bags and small toys sitting on the couch next to both Pepper and Jane. "And she bought more stuff for the baby. I wonder if she knows we can't keep it after its born."

J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke up. _'Perhaps it'd be beneficial for Miss Potts to have a child of her own, sir_.'

"Not funny J.A.R.V.I.S. I can barely take care of myself, how is she going to take care of a fragile human of constant needs AND a baby?"

_'Of course. What was I thinking, sir_?' The computer managed to master the art of sarcasm thanks to be created by Tony.

Before Tony could talk back to J.A.R.V.I.S. Bruce walked into the workshop. "Is the satellite ready, yet?"

"Yup." Tony spun around in his chair like a little kid. "At 2am we will officially have our own spy satellite ready to deliver the goods on all the dirty deeds done dirt cheap from every nook and cranny on the Earth."

"And, why are you launching a satellite again?"

"Because I know we didn't imagine a helicarrier making a splash landing in the Potomac River. I want answers and this is how I'm going to get them and I always gets what I want."

"I take it S.H.I.E.L.D. still hasn't responded."

"Nope. Only Agent Hill, correction, former Agent Hill, has made an appearance since the helicarrier crashed eight months. Surprisingly, she's great with people. Pepper wants to make her a permanent member at Stark Industries. She makes a great cup of coffee, too."

"Right." Bruce always had a difficult time responding to Tony's enthusiasm. "Anyway, I finished restocking and reorganizing the infirmary, so I'm going to head out for a while."

Tony eyed Bruce suspiciously as he turned to exit the workshop. "Who you going to meet? Betty?"

"What?" Bruce stopped suddenly and turned around. "Betty?"

"Yeah, you know, Betty. Literally the only Betty I've ever heard of and coincidentally the same Betty that you risked your freedom to see time and time again. Is she in the city?"

"I'm not-"

Tony interrupted Bruce. "You know, it'd just be easier and safer if you brought her to the tower."

"I'm not-"

Tony interrupted Bruce again. "You're not embarrassed by the company you keep are you?"

Now Bruce stood in stunned silence.

"You know, me, the guy with severe anxiety issues as well as textbook narcissism and impressively devious past that anyone could Google." He began counting off the names on his fingers. "The former God of Chaos, who is now a reclusive piano savant." He continued his count. "Jane, the woman who is bearing the child of the fallen God of Thunder." He stopped counting as he came to Pepper. "And of course Pepper, the only sane one in the group. Essentially the duct tape that holds the team together."

He smiled sheepishly at Bruce. Bruce shook his head. "I'm not meeting Betty. I've haven't seen her since Harlem."

"Good thing we're in Manhattan." He took a sip of coffee from the mug sitting on his desk. "Shouldn't be too hard to meet her."

"I'm NOT meeting Betty." Bruce quickly left the workshop before Tony could continue.

Stepping away from his desk Tony headed toward the elevator. "He's totally going to meet Betty."

J.A.R.V.I.S. answered. _'Records indicate that Master Banner has an appointment at Mount Sinai Hospital at 15:00 today, sir_.'

"...And then after he's going to meet Betty." The doors closed and Tony ascended to the top of the tower.

* * *

Jane finished examining all of Pepper's gifts and carefully put each item back in the bags. "Thank you Pepper, I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Oh, please." Pepper flattered. "After all the years of taking care of Tony, shopping for the needs of a baby is a snap!"

Jane put one of the bags aside, pushing it out of sight with her foot. "I don't think Loki will go for changing his attire from Asgard to Earth, yet."

"You're probably right, but maybe the gesture will help him ease into life on Earth a little more smoothly."

The melody from Loki's private chambers ceased. Shortly after the former god emerged from his isolation and entered the sitting room. His overall appearance hadn't changed much over the months he had been living on Earth. He continued to wear his black pants and green tunic despite the small tears and stains that marred the fabric, but he did cut his dark hair leaving it just to his shoulders.

Loki glanced about the room and acknowledged Pepper's latest purchases as he mentally counted the shopping bags sitting on the floor. "I see the beyla has spurred another bout of gifts."

Pepper just grinned at his comment. "Sometimes I just can't help myself."

Loki quietly strolled across the room and stared through the giant window at the skyline of the city. It was easy to see that Loki had fully healed physically from the battle against Thanos, but his mind and heart were still in pieces since it was during this battle that Thor had been killed. Bruce assured Jane and Pepper that in time he'd come around, until then they needed to be patient.

Jane spoke up, wanting to ease the tension that Loki still sensed when in the presence of the other team members. "That was beautiful, Loki."

Glancing over is shoulder he eyed Jane curiously. "To what are you referring?"

"Your song. We can hear when you play the piano. It was beautiful."

"Ah, thank you for the acknowledgement." Loki didn't agree with the compliment, he found it increasingly difficult to believe that he could ever create something beautiful after all the ugliness he helped unleash on Earth.

Tony arrived on the top floor of the tower and made immediate eye contact with Pepper. "Did you get me anything?"

"Actually..." She strode away from the couch and whispered teasingly into Tony's ear.

"That's exactly what I wanted." He grinned at her playfully. "When do I get it?"

"Later."

"Technically it is later."

"_Much_ later." She put her hand on his chest an pushed him away gently. "Where's Bruce?"

"He went to meet with Betty."

_'He has an appointment at Mount Sinai Hospital, Miss Potts_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. reported.

Tony tagged in his opinion on the matter. "Then he's going to see Betty."

Pepper just shook her head at his statement. "Do you really think-"

_'Sir!_' J.A.R.V.I.S. suddenly alerted the tower, a red warning light flashing as the large computer monitor displayed odd readings. _'Incoming energy surge_!'

_**...to be continued...**_


	3. A Familiar Face

An incredibly bright but familiar beam of rosy and white light and energy focused itself on the exterior landing pad on the top floor of the tower. The energy beam caused the floor and the Tower itself to shake from the impact before the energy wave disappeared just as abruptly as it initially appeared. A small cloud of smoke billowed away from the landing site.

The Midgardian occupants of the tower; Tony, Pepper and Jane watched as the energy dissipated while Loki, the lone Asgardian, was all too familiar with the energy transfer of the Bi-Frost and remained unimpressed by its arrival. The light faded away revealing a lone figure kneeling in the center of the landing pad and Loki recognized the messenger without any doubt in his mind.

"Sif." Loki said with gruff indifference as he turned his attention back toward the expansive city skyline through the giant window.

Rising to her feet, the courageous warrior, Lady Sif scanned the room and focused her gaze directly onto Loki before noticing Jane sitting on the couch. Sif's jealously of Thor choosing Jane over herself still shined in her angry, hurt eyes. Jane carrying Thor's child only intensified her jealous rage toward the mortal woman..

Sensing the building tension, Tony broke the awkward silence that filled the room. "J.A.R.V.I.S., make a note: We have_ got_ to get a better doorbell."

'_Yes, sir_. _I shall make a note of it_.' The A.I. was quite familiar with Tony's sarcasm and responded accordingly.

"Now..." Tony addressed Sif somewhat defensively on both Jane and Loki's behalf. "What brings you back to the Tower? Wait, don't tell me, You just happened to be in the neighborhood, right?"

Sif stared at Tony unamused. "I was sent to Midgard to deliver a summons to Loki." She paused a moment before finishing. "And to escort Loki back to Asgard, as per summoned."

Loki didn't flinch as Sif spoke. He seemingly continued to stare silently through the large window though in actuality he was watching Sif's reflection on the glass. He stood like a solider preparing for war; his arms folded together behind his back and his posture flawless.

Jane looked at Loki and tried to understand what was going through his mind before finally speaking up. "Loki?"

Bowing his head and shutting his eyes at the sound of Jane's voice, Loki begrudgingly answered the question that everyone had been wanting to ask. "I heard the request, but I must decline."

Sif walked into the room carrying massive authority and misplaced anger which she was now directing onto Loki. "You 'decline'?! You do not even know to what the summons regards."

"This is true, but I do know that I gave my word to _you_ Lady Sif that I would not return to Asgard. I will not break my word and suffer at the hands on your anger merely to justify a rogue assignment."

"This is not about your word or my anger Loki, this is about your honor."

"My _honor_?" Loki almost laughed at the notion as he lifted his head and stared at Sif's reflection on the window again. "What concern is my 'honor' to you?"

Sif glared with intensifying hatred at Loki. "It is not my_ concern _that has brought me to Midgard. I am here to deliver the summons and to act as escort. I will not fail to accomplish this request, even if I am required to carry you back to Asgard over my shoulder."

Finally turning around, growing irritated at Sif's persistence, Loki looked at Jane then Pepper and Tony before looking at Sif and locked onto her intense brown eyes. "Escort? Am I such an unruly fiend that I cannot be free upon my own homeland?"

Sif had no sympathy for Loki's plight and wasn't afraid to show it. "Do not act innocent Loki. You know as well as I that it was your own actions that resulted in your exhile."

"My actions were the result of the 'AllFather's'_ lies_. The lies that I had believed as truth through my childhood. The lies to which you and those who remain loyal to Thor still cling." His eyes were burning with unresolved pain but he wouldn't back down or admit defeat. "If you wish for my cooperation then I require the truth. I caution you; do not lie to me. I am not in a mood to deal with more lies."

"You accuse me of lies?" Sif was growing more impatient with each passing second and her offense reflected her impatience.

"No." Loki answered casually. "I accuse you of _deception_."

The insult was enough sting Sif's pride and everyone knew it. "Deception? It was not _I_ that betrayed Thor's emotions and led him to his death."

Jane felt as though Sif's accusation was focused more on her than Loki. She awkwardly adjusted her position on the couch and wrapped her arm around her middle as the comment made her feel as though her presence was an intrusion.

Loki sensed that Jane was feeling uncomfortable and intervened as he had become very protective of her over the past eight months. He moved from the window and stood between Jane and Sif, his posture now defensive and voice filled with the desire to hurt Sif.

"Of course not. You could never emotionally betray anyone Sif, you have such control over your emotions that one would believe you to be truly heartless wench. Which in turn explains much about your past relationship with my late Brother; Thor could never connect with one so cold."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Timeout!" Hearing enough Tony stood between Sif and Loki before deciding that he didn't want to be in their crosshairs and took a large step back. "You've both made some valid points and cruel remarks, but I think we're ALL entitled to some answers. What the hell is going on?"

Sif glared at Tony with disgust at the notion that anyone of Midgard was worthy of dealing with an Asgardian affair or request. "Asgardian matters are of no concern to Midgard."

Tony didn't appreciate her candor. "I hate to break is to you 'Xenia', but as soon as your homeboy landed on 'Midgardian' turf and destroyed a small town because of sibling rivalry," He turned to Loki briefly. "no offense," He then continued his argument and returned his attention to Sif. "any and all 'Asgardian business' that takes place on Midgard, or revolves around_ anyone_ living on Midgard, is undeniably a Midgardian concern. Spill it sister!"

Pepper wanted to say something but decided against it. She had little sway over Tony let alone two confrontation Asgardian warriors.

Never before had Sif been spoken to in such a bold manner. Feeling both indignant and annoyed by Tony's comments she resumed speaking to Loki. "Loki, shall we continue this matter elsewhere?" She walked back toward the landing pad from whence she arrived assuming that Loki would follow.

"After you oblige Stark's request." Tony and Pepper exchanged impressed glances as Loki stood his ground against Sif. He crossed his arms and stood firmly next to Jane as she sat quietly on the couch, trying to become invisible. "What task is of such importance to send an escort to Midgard to summon my return? No lies."

Sif looked back at the occupants of the room and realized that she was outnumbered. Loki had managed to earn the unbreakable support of Thor's friends, teammates of Midgard and the trust of Jane. Sif knew she could not win this confrontation.

"Loki," Sif sighed finally understanding his initial offended and guarded nature. She chose to continue speaking to Loki in a civil tongue. "I was tasked with escorting you back to Asgard by The Chronicler himself."

"The Chronicler?" Loki repeated in respectful awe. It was evident by his reaction that the name alone garnered utmost respect.

"Wait..." Tony interrupted. "Who's 'the Chronicler'? Sounds like a Bond villain."

_**...to be continued...**_

**Author's Note: What do you think so far? Good, bad or so-so? Any reviews, negative or positive are always welcome! And if you're confused, reading 'An Unlikely Recruit' will help ALOT. Not self-promoting, just trying to help fill in the blanks. :)**


	4. Asgard

"The Chronicler," Loki answered with respect echoing in his voice. "was, _is_, a man of unparalleled wisdom and mystic power, blessed with the gift of foresight. It is rumored The Chronicler's age knows no end and has wandered the all the nine realms since their initial creation. There has not been another born who is his equal."

As Loki spoke Sif unconsciously bowed her head in silent respect to The Chronicler's legacy. Tony couldn't but notice Loki's apparent admiration for this living legend and kept his silence to prevent any potential offense.

Loki continued the tale. "The Chronicler has witnessed the beginning of time and has seen its end. During his extensive travels across all the worlds he has acquired vast knowledge, and served as advisor to many Asgardian Kings when war threatened to extinguish innocent life."

Jane and Pepper were completely enthralled by Loki's words and were sitting eagerly on the couch with their eyes wide with curiosity waiting for him finish the story. Tony himself was uncharacteristically quiet, a sure sign that he was as equally intrigued by the story as well although he'd never admit it.

Finishing the story of The Chronicler's legacy, Loki's voice took on an air of confliction. "Once peace reigned throughout the realms, Asgard standing victorious of Jotunheim, Odin offered The Chronicler haven deep within the mountains outside of the city. Through his reclusive nature The Chronicler began an extensive collection of all his gathered knowledge; the _true_ history of the realms that could only be known by those who witnessed the actual events as the unfolded before their eyes." Loki looked over at Sif who was waiting for him to finish the explanation. "No one has seen or spoken with The Chronicler in centuries."

Satisfied that the Asgardian fairy tale was over, Tony asked the obvious question. "And now he suddenly breaks his silence just to talk to you?"

Loki didn't know how to answer such an intriguing question He just looked over at Sif as she chimed in confidently. "Why The Chronicler has called upon Loki has yet to be known. If a summons comes from The Chronicler, many of Asgard believe it to be an ominous sign of events to come." She walked over to Loki and spoke to him a tone that he hadn't heard in years, she spoke to him like a _friend_. "You _must_ come back to Asgard. Please, Loki."

"I..." He looked down at Jane. "I cannot leave at this time."

Sif looked at Jane as well and did her best to hide her distain for the mortal woman. "She will be safe. She is amongst friends, is she not?"

Pepper put her hand on Jane's shoulder. "She is."

Jane agreed and put her hand on Loki's arm. "Go. Asgard needs you." She smiled reassuringly. "I'll be okay."

Accepting Jane's word, Loki reluctantly nodded in approval to Sif. "Then let us leave." Sif let a small grin cross her otherwise stern face. Walking together over to the landing platform outside the tower, Loki and Sif stood side by side as she looked up to the eternally blue sky. "Heimdall, open the Bi-Frost."

The massive beam of energy returned to the tower and an in instant both occupants of the landing pad were gone. Only smoke and residual trembling of the Tower marked their departure.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., scan the landing pad and analyze the residual energy particles." Tony was staring intently at the sky as if he could still see Loki and Sif as they were taken back to Asgard.

'_Yes, sir. Scanning now_.' The A.I. obliged the odd request.

The elevator doors unexpectedly opened and out walked Bruce. He looked around the room curiously and guarded. "Tony, did I just see an Asgardian tractor beam on my way back to the tower?"

"Yup. You just missed Loki and the 'warrior princess' herself."

"Zelda?"

"Xenia." Tony corrected.

"That was going to be my next guess." Bruce playfully added.

* * *

Arriving at the Bi-Frost gate in an energetic rush, Loki and Sif were greeted only by Heimdall. The amber eyed guardian subtly nodded to Loki before greeting Sif. "Welcome back Lady Sif. The Chronicler thanks you for your service."

"It was my honor to serve The Chronicler."

Heimdall turned his attention toward Loki. "Loki; Son of Odin, Brother of Thor, you have been summoned to the highest peak of Divination. Atop a long, winding path of stone you shall discover the mouth of The Chronicler's cave. Leave now with haste, I cannot guarantee your anonymity for more than a day."

"Thank you, Heimdall." Loki's voice was quiet as he bowed respectfully and turned his attention toward Lady Sif, who stood impatiently next to the gate's guardian. Despite their differences Loki showed her respect as well. "Sif." He bowed to her as well as he exited the gate to the back to the city.

Alone Loki walked along the 'Trembling Path' known as the Rainbow Bridge. To reach the Mountains of Divination would require a long solo trek to the outskirts of the city. As the only means to protect himself and avoid detection Loki used his gift of sorcery to disguise himself as an inconspicuous denizen of Asgard. With a sudden flash of bright green light Loki's appearance changed to that of a younger man with short blonde hair, brown eyes and blue garments.

Walking into the city that was once his home, no one gave Loki a second look. He stopped for a moment to admire the great mountains in the distance. Somewhere at the towering peak The Chronicler was waiting. Using a small gate that was known only to few, Loki exited the city through its protective wall that bordered the city and sheltered the citizens within.

He was at last alone.

* * *

Bruce was sitting on the large cough opposite Jane and Pepper as he finished processing the story that Tony had finished telling. "So, Loki went back to Asgard; the _same_ Asgard that he had been _exhiled_ from, and is looking for an ancient supposed prophet that is supposedly hiding out somewhere in the mountains?"

Pepper nodded. "Pretty much." If she didn't believe Tony's story, no one would. Her word was as good as gold in the Tower.

Accepting the wild tale, Bruce asked for more information. "And... how long will he be gone?"

"Um, we don't know." Pepper answered shyly.

"Wait," Jane didn't like the tone of Bruce's voice. "is there something we should know about?"

Bruce cleared his throat nervously. "Well, I went to the hospital to see if arrangements could be made when its time for the baby to arrive..."

"And?" Jane really didn't like where he was going.

"And it turns out the hospital was once under S.H.I.E.L.D. protection but since S.H.I.E.L.D. has pretty much vanished, there has been a sudden interest in the hospital's activities by the government."

Jane sighed heavily and put her hand on her bump. "So if the woman seen in Thor's company shows up at the hospital ready to give birth..."

Bruce shut his eyes as dread filled his thoughts. "The government may try to take the baby."

"Oh, God..." Jane was trying hold back her tears as Pepper quickly hugged her shoulders.

"We won't let them take the baby." Pepper reassured her. "Right Bruce?"

"Right. Which is why we need Loki." Bruce opened his eyes and stared at the floor.

Tony, who had been pouring himself a glass of scotch at the bar overheard this conversation and spoke up at the odd claim. "Wait, what? What can Loki do? Magically teleport the baby from A to B?"

"No, Tony..." Bruce was trying to get that odd image out of his mind. "Loki's magic and quite _possibly_, his ability to quickly regenerate and heal can make the delivery much easier for both Jane and the baby. If not a little safer." Bruce wrung his hands together nervously. "I know what to do, I just haven't had the experience in actually doing so."

'_Sir,_' J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted. '_I've finished scanning the trace energy signature from the Bi-Frost and have begun a global scan to track any additional potentially related activity_.'

"Good, keep us posted."

'_Yes, Sir_.'

"Now." Tony sat on the couch next to Pepper and looked at Bruce. "You didn't just go to the hospital to reserve Jane a private room, did you?"

Bruce smirked a little at Tony's keen observational skills. "No, I also gathered some extra supplies to stock the medical bay. With S.H.I.E.L.D. out of action we're still on our own."

"Maybe the Asgardian's are right." Jane said with melancholy in her voice and tears in her eyes.

Everyone in the room was silenced at Jane's tone. They looked at her with heavy hearts and Pepper lovingly patted her arm. "What do you mean, Jane?"

Jane wiped away her tears. "The reappearance of The Chronicler_ is_ an ominous sign."

_**...to be continued...**_

**Author's Note: Well? Any good? I want to keep the story as realistically in the current Marvel Universe as possible, without changing too much or having an unoriginal, anticlimactic story. Just a warning, the ending may be a little odd in order to keep the Marvel Universe in balance! :)**


	5. The Chronicler

It seemed to take Loki hours to reach the outskirts of the city that lead into the Mountains of Divination. The actual trek into the seldom tread mountain range was sure to be a test of endurance and strength. He kept his mind focused on the prospect of meeting The Chronicler and of returning to Jane and the 'beyla'.

Winding, uneven, faded trails of eroded and isolated stone cut into the jagged mountain range as its only road. Ascension up the mountain was quick but fraught with long dormant peril. Any misstep or loose rock that could easily give way under Loki's weight would send the fallen God to his doom at the foot of the mountain and lost forever.

Looking back down the path he had tread, Loki felt as though he was far enough away from the city to avoid unwanted detection and he allowed his disguise to fade away in order to preserve his limited magic. Climbing higher and higher Loki felt the sting of the increasing wind and cold burning his exposed face and irritating his eyes. Pulling his green tunic higher up around his neck he would duck his face down and raise his arm to shield his eyes from the onslaught of nature.

Peering through one opened eye at the looming peak of the mountain Loki felt the warm ray of the setting sun shining at his back. It would soon be nightfall on Asgard.

* * *

"J.A.R.V.I.S., is everything still on schedule for the launch?" Tony returned to his workshop and was meticulously reading over final calculations for the impending satellite launch.

_'Yes, Sir. All systems are fully functional and the predicted weather pattern is holding_.'

"Good. Keep me posted on any changes whatsoever."

_'Will do._'

Tony looked down at the time worn watch resting on his work desk. The very watch his father, Howard, always wore. Luckily it was recovered from the ruins of Tony's destroyed manor in Malibu.

Despite the massive damage that the watch sustained during the destruction Tony was able to repair the family heirloom.

"Six hours to go." He spun around in his chair and scanned his new workshop. "I miss my cars."

* * *

Jane felt tired, physically and emotionally, and decided to rest in her room for the evening. Except, she didn't actually go to her own room. She was resting in Loki's room. She couldn't understand why but being near Loki comforted her. Perhaps it's because he and Thor are Brothers, or it was Loki's enigmatic mannerisms that caught her attention. She wasn't sure. All she knew was she trusted Loki and hoped he would return soon.

Pulling a book off the shelf Jane began mindlessly thumbing through it when she suddenly felt like crying. Pepper had developed a sixth sense for when Jane needed a little emotional support and quickly found Jane sitting on the bed in Loki's room.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Pepper sat next to Jane on the bed. "What're you doing in here anyway?"

Jane wiped a tear from her eye and took a breath. "I was getting restless. I was hoping I'd get lost in a book or something, but it didn't help."

Pepper took the book from Jane's hands. "_'Gone With the Wind'_, no wonder it didn't help." Pepper teased her trying to get a small laugh.

Jane managed a weak smile as she regained composure. "Pepper, I'm scared."

"I kind of figured." She patted Jane's arm warmly. "Everything will be fine. Not only is the Tower the most secure building in the Western Hemisphere, but you have two of the smartest and most resourceful men on this _planet_ working to keep you and the baby safe." Pepper remembered the term that she had overheard Loki using to refer to the baby and corrected herself. "The _beyla _safe."

"I know." Jane unconsciously began cradling her middle. "It's just, without Thor- without a husband or a father..."

Unfortunately Pepper didn't know how to respond to Jane's understandable concern. She had seen firsthand how the lack of a father can damage a child by being with Tony. She even began to suspect that Bruce had some family issues of his own, almost like Loki's issues.

"Come on." Pepper helped Jane to her feet and put the book back on the shelf. "Let's go watch some TV or pick out a movie. Want to watch fluffy kitten videos again?"

"No." Jane couldn't help but laugh as they walked out of the room together.

* * *

Loki refused to stop his climb until he reach the peak. He wanted to find The Chronicler as soon as possible and return to Midgard before Odin discovered his presence in Asgard. The air grew thinner and colder each step further toward the peak, he slowed his pace and evened his breaths to keep himself from collapsing. In the distance a faint orange glow emanated from a single point on the peak.

"Fire." Loki said to himself. "A beacon from The Chronicler."

With this recognition Loki found his second wind. Step by treacherous step Loki ascended the jagged, lifeless mountain. Though his body was weak his heart was strong and his mind was set. He would not stop, he would not give up, he would journey forth until he reach the peak.

* * *

"Show time!" Tony prepared for the launch of the satellite alone. Everyone else had gone to bed for the evening leaving Tony to witness the launch as a solo party. He spun around his chair and rolled it toward the large touch screen opposite side of the room. "J.A.R.V.I.S. let's get this party started!"

_'Yes, sir_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. began the launch sequence while simultaneously remotely selecting a song from the jukebox _'Will this song be appropriate_?'

"'The Final Countdown'? Seems cliché but damn it if I don't enjoy theme music." With swift movements from his skilled hands Tony began activating sensors and layout readings from the satellite's hardware.

The display screen showed the preprogrammed trajectory for the satellite's launch. Power gages were reading normal levels and in the corner a digital clock was counting down the seconds until launch.

"Ten seconds, let's do this!"

'_Eight_,' J.A.R.V.I.S. continued. _'seven, six, five, four, three, two, one_.'

"Launch!" Tony pressed the launch button and with a quick blast from the opened storage doors on the top floor landing pad the newest of Stark satellites burst to life with a small blaze of fire and smoke. From the display Tony watched as his latest creation flew through the sky and made its way into orbit, leaving only a small trail of white smoke behind. "J.A.R.V.I.S. give me an update!"

_'Scanning systems now_.'

Tony snapped his fingers together as he awaited J.A.R.V.I.S.'s report.

_'All systems fully functional. No errors detected_.'

"Damn I'm good." He leaned back in his chair and reached for the bottle of bourbon on his desk, as he poured himself a shot a new reading appeared on the display.

_'Sir, a strange energy reading is picking up on the satellites sensors_.'

Tony put the drink back on his desk. "Talk to me J.A.R.V.I.S., what's going on?"

* * *

Loki found himself at the end of the rocky mountain trail. The orange glow from The Chronicler's cave entrance shone onto his face as it sat idle on the ridge approximately twenty feet above him. Gripping the jagged rocks that jutted from the ridge Loki continued his climb up the mountain, the sharp edges from the rocks in his grip began cutting into the palms of his hands. Ignoring the pain Loki finished the climb and pulled his weary body up and onto the edge of the ridge.

A faint sensation of warmth washed over his body as the fiery glow from the cave bathed him in orange. He rose to his feet and walked into the mouth of the cave cautiously. White stones lined the entrance.

The cave was vast and deep, he used the orange glow as his guide. The narrow pathways of the cave suddenly opened into a large room at the deepest point of the cave. The room was rounded with intricately craved stone furniture, each piece covered in finely woven silk. Large leather bound books, each in varying degrees of aging and wear lined the walls and reached from the floor to the ceiling. A large tapestry depicting historical moments throughout time stretched across the wall above an incredibly large, flawless marble fireplace.

Standing in front of the fireplace was a lone figure, a dark blue cloak concealing their identity.

"The Chronicler." Loki spoke aloud in awe, his voice echoing gently through the cave.

_**...to be continued...**_


	6. Family Secrets

The cloaked figure standing alone inside the cave sensed Loki's presence before he even stepped inside. Turning to face the newly arrived visitor The Chronicler dropped the hood of the purple cloak to reveal their face. To Loki's utmost surprise he did not see the face of an elderly wise man as he had anticipated, instead he gazed into the face of lovely young woman. Her long blonde hair flowing freely behind her and her warm brown eyes locking onto his curious green eyes. The glow of the fire that roared behind her gave her an ethereal aura of intangible mysticism that filled Loki with admiration.

"Welcome my friend." Her voice was soft and sweet as she greeted her wayward guest.

"Forgive me." Loki quickly bowed his head in respect and embarrassment. "I had not anticipated someone of your _age_ as The Chronicler."

She smiled sincerely and expectedly at his comment. "I have many names and just as many faces." With her delicate hand she motioned for Loki to walk further into the cave and stand before the warmth of the fire. "As time passed on my skills and knowledge of sorcery has grown immensely. The face you see before you is not of my own but that of someone you would find comforting in this time of great distress."

Loki did in fact feel oddly at ease as he watched The Chronicler walk over to one of the large bookcases in the cave. He finally found his voice again to ask the question that had been plaguing his mind the moment since Sif arrived at the Tower. "May I ask why I have been summoned?"

The Chronicler's smile faded as she looked back at Loki; a large, worn red leather book in her hands. "You alone are a man of great will and spirit. Only a man such as yourself can survive the peril that awaits."

Loki eyed the book in her hands with great interest and impending sense of doom. "What is it that am I intended to accomplish?"

* * *

"J.A.R.V.I.S. mark all points of interest on the map and highlight those that are most active in energy spikes." Tony was studying the map intensely as small points of red light became abundant.

_'Processing now, Sir_.'

Within moments of the satellite's launch bizarre readings had been detected and were not, as one might expect, a programming bug. The readings were growing in frequency and in power throughout the entire world. The large display map was dotted with red lights of varying shades of intensity over all seven continents. The more powerful readings were focusing on densely populated areas, which included all of New York City...

_'The energy surges appear to be linked together as a chain of undocumented communication channels_.'

"What are the most likely sources of the communications?" He wiped his tired face with his hands and ran his fingers through his hair anxiously. "I need a list to begin an accurate process of elimination."

From the doorway of his workshop Bruce had been listening and made an inquiry of his own. "Could it be the work of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" His voice had a minor degree of optimism as he spoke.

"Banner! What're you doing up? Or technically speaking, _down_? Here? In the basement?" He looked back at the watch on his desk. "At four a.m.?"

"Couldn't sleep." He glanced at the display map on the screen. "What's going on?"

Tony could tell Bruce was very tired but chose to ignore it for now. He released a frustrated sigh and answered Bruce's question. "No clue. The satellite has been detecting unusual points of interesting since its launch two hours ago." More red lights flashed on the map as he spoke. "J.A.R.V.I.S. is running an analysis on the bizarre anomaly as we speak."

"Do you know anything yet?" Bruce sat of the edge of Tony's desk, thoroughly interested by the mysterious readings.

"Each dot on the map represents a point of underground communication. Why the satellite is detecting these lines of communication has yet to be discovered."

_'Sir, the satellite has isolated a low-level frequency that has been in use since 1945_.'

Bruce's eyes widened as he repeated the year. "1945? Who's been reporting underground for forty-nine years?"

Sitting back in his chair with his feet proper up on the desk, Tony stared at the glowing map with a blank expression on his face. "There are only two possibilities: S.H.I.E.L.D. or... H.Y.D.R.A."

* * *

Loki eyed the ancient text in the red, leather book with astonished intrigue. "This should not be possible."

The Chronicler smiled at Loki's surprising skepticism. "Nor should I, and yet here I stand before you." She reminded Loki of her own 'impossible' existence matter-of-factly.

He closed the book and bowed his head in emotional torment, accepting the text as truth. "Tell me what I must do."

"Come." She returned to the bookcase and put her hand over a small engraved stone that jutted out slightly from the cave wall.

As she pushed the stone into the wall the bookcase shuddered and retracted itself to the right into the cave wall and disappeared. Beyond the bookcase was a dark, winding pathway that was marred with cobwebs, dust and dormant torches. Pressing her finger to the nearest torch caused it to ignite into a burst of orange flame. Using the freshly lit torch to ignite the remaining cold torches along the walls, The Chronicler walked down the dark tunnel.

Loki, his thoughts preoccupied by his recently acquired knowledge, slowly followed The Chronicler down the glowing tunnel. At the end of the pathway he found himself standing at The Chronicler's side in a large room with pillars of stone covered in gilded engravings. Precious gems of varying size and element enhanced the long buried beauty that was the altar beneath the cave. Torches of white flame encircled the room bathing it in light that envied the glow of the sun.

A long stone table sat idle in the center of the room. A sheet woven of the finest purple silk was draped over an object that was in the ominous shape of a body.

As Loki's eyes set on the table he felt his heart sink and fear well up in his throat. "No, it cannot be true." He looked at The Chronicler seeking an answer wanting to know the truth.

She nodded at Loki before setting her own gaze on the table.

Walking slowly, reluctantly, Loki approached the table. Beads of sweat began rolling down his face, his own fear seeping through his skin. His shaking hand reached out toward the silken cover. He gripped the delicate fabric in a tight grip as he pulled the purple fabric away from the face of the body that lay beneath. Loki's heart skipped a beat as he instantly recognized the man.

Tears rolled down his face as he let out a lone, pitiful sob. "Thor?"

_**...to be continued...**_


	7. Alone

"Thor?" Loki repeated, his voice no longer trembling and his sorrow concealed. "How is this possible?" He asked The Chronicler has he placed his hand on Thor's forehead.

"The House of Odin is full of secrets." The Chronicler walked to the table and stood at Loki's side. "The AllFather couldn't bear the loss of two sons. He chose instead to conceal Thor's body below the palace and asked that I cast a spell of preservation and watch over his fallen son."

Loki turned to The Chronicler, a single tear threatening to fall. "This is why I have been summoned, is it not?

The Chronicler nodded, empathizing with Loki's emotional plight.

"Tell me please, what is it that I can do that no other can."

"You share a bond of blood, a bond of honor and a bond of love."

Loki didn't speak, he only stared at his Brother's lifeless face.

"Through the power of these unseen bonds you alone can endure the Trial of the Dead and reclaim your Brother's wayward soul from death itself."

Unconvinced Loki questioned The Chronicler's claim. "Would not the bond between Father and Son trump that of Brother's?"

"You are wise beyond your years yet you still carry the naivety of a child." Her kind smile warmed the air as she spoke. "Have you not asked yourself how Heimdall came to bear the Oracle Spheres?"

He never looked away from Thor but his body tensed as his curiosity piqued. "It was you who had given Heimdall the trinkets?"

"Correct."

"Why? Why would you allow such a precious artifact to used to aid a war-criminal such as myself?"

"Your are not a criminal of war, Loki. You are a victim, just as your family. Your Brother, your Father and your Mother."

Loki did his best to keep the memory of losing Frigga from his mind and focus on The Chronicler's words. "If this is true, why did you not come forward during my trial before the AllFather?"

"My testimony was unnecessary. Despite your past misdeeds your family did not want to see you executed. Frigga did not plea with Odin to spare the axe, that decision was already his."

Feeling an odd combination of anger and love toward Odin Loki bit his lip to restrain his emotions. "What of the Oracle Spheres?"

"Heimdall could not see beyond the stars but for a moment. He saw you, imprisoned. When Thor was requested to infiltrate the Chitauri home world to extricate you, their prisoner, he required assistance to see what no other man could. The Oracle Spheres allow one soul to remain in contact with a second soul for as long as the Spheres remain in the possession of the respective wielders. You still hold the spheres your possession, do you not?"

For a brief moment the image of the two glowing spheres, one of red the other of green, flashed through Loki's mind. "The spheres allowed Thor to see me because he wished to see me." It was then Loki understood that Thor's rescue was not from a sense of duty as an Asgardian but out of genuine love him, his Brother.

Retracting his hand from Thor's body Loki turned to face The Chronicler. "When do I begin?"

The Chronicler smiled confidently at Loki's response. "Soon." She walked past the table with Thor's body down a dark flight of stone steps. "Come."

Reluctant to leave Thor's body unprotected Loki obeyed The Chronicler's request and followed her down the steps, which faced absolute North. The darkness engulfed all light and was seemingly endless. Only when a sudden flash of light from a large black opening cast itself over The Chronicler, outlining her body in a shining silhouette, was Loki able to gain his bearings.

The black door creaked opened heavily and slowly, revealing a large stone balcony on the other side. The shining night sky of red, purple, blue and black clouds swirled like a whirlpool from the Heavens. Bright stars speckled the swirling mass of color and thick clouds like thousands of tiny diamonds. A second door, not as large but much blacker, stood alone in the center of the ethereal colors on the other side of a great bridge crafted of stone and bones. A wide, deep river of the darkest blue ran below the bridge in a slow paced torrent of eternal flow.

"Beyond this door no magic can protect you." The Chronicler warned. "Beyond this door Heimdall cannot see you."

"This bridge," Loki questioned. "it connects the realm of the living to the realm of the dead, does it not?"

The Chronicler bowed her head to acknowledge his suspicion. "Before you lies the bridge Gjallarbru. Beneath flows the river Gioll.

"The river that divides the realm of the living from the realm of the dead."

Loki was well versed in the layout of the realms. Through this acquired knowledge Loki was able to construct and conceal his secretive pathways that he alone used to traverse from Asgard to the next realm. He now knew where the door on the other side of the bridge led.

"Loki, you must enter Helheim, cross Nastrond and ascend Eljudnir to speak with Hel herself."

Walking with his head held high, Loki stood on the foot of the bridge and gazed fearlessly at the perpetually black door. He bowed his head respectfully before speaking. "Here I stand before the Gates of Hel, yet it is not my own soul that has been condemned." Loki felt guilt and regret entering his heart.

The Chronicler sensed the deeply rooted hatred festering inside Loki's heart, a hatred that was focused solely against himself. "Loki, one cannot be defined by their misdeeds alone, the good that balances evil; the light that blooms forth from darkness, is the brightest and purest of all. Yes, the remaining darkness that yet lingers in your heart is vast and its deep."

Loki closed his eyes to hide his emotional pain.

She continued. "But without darkness light could not be seen, let alone exist. The deeper the darkness the brighter the light that shines within, and there will always be a shining light to balance the darkness." She smiled a little, sensing that Loki believed her words. "No one heart is pure darkness just as no one heart is pure light. Your heart alongside the heart of Thor are proof."

Opening his eyes Loki stared at the black door and his hands clenched into tight fists. "Where darkness looms light shines." He looked at The Chronicler over his shoulder, his black and green leather armor appearing over his body in a green aura of magic, he nodded at her. "I am ready."

"Then, proceed."

She raised her hand toward the door, a faint purple glow emanated from her palm and the door across the bridge opened with a sudden jolt. Black smoke and dust crept from the opening crack as stagnant air flowed out in a single gust. The breath of the dead flowed past Loki, the potency stung his eyes but he did not blink, nor did he flinch as unparalleled chill cast a layer of frost over the doorway and partially down the bridge.

"Many years from now you'll understand that it was this moment that proved your Spirit. You must go in alone and save your Brother."

Loki walked down the bridge, ice crystals crunching beneath his boots. He stood in the large doorway and took in one last deep breath from the air of the land of the living and stepped inside the Gate of Hel. The black door began to close behind him, the doorway shuddered as the immense weight of the black door closed once more. As the door shut the sound of the bolt locking echoed ominously through the entry way that Loki now stood, alone.

* * *

"H.Y.D.R.A.? Are you serious Tony?" Bruce couldn't comprehend the implication that had been. "I thought after Steve took down their leader, uh, 'Red Skull', Peggy Carter and your father finished them off with the_ creation_ of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You did your homework, I'm so proud." Tony tried to tease but his heart wasn't in it.

"I do alot of reading when I can't sleep." He glanced around the workshop. "And after I was 'recruited' by S.H.I.E.L.D. I found plenty to read about."

"Well, a history lesson from my old-man is better than any sedative, and that's a fact."

"Tony," Bruce was trying to get back on the main subject. "how is it possible for H.Y.D.R.A. to be a threat? Only a select group of people even knew of its existence and most of them have long since passed away."

"Yeah, I know." He stood up from his desk and stretched his back. "Correction: that _much_ I know."

Bruce scratched the back of his head tiredly. "Too bad we can't seem to get ahold of Steve, he might know what's going on."

"About that..." Tony began pacing deep in thought in front of the display monitor. "Don't you find it a tad odd that at the same time S.H.I.E.L.D. disappears we lost contact with Rogers and Agent Romanoff... and Agent Barton... AND Fury?"

"Well, I doubt the giant hellicarriers crashing into the Potomac River were just a fluke. Think that's when it started?"

Tony tilted his head as he considered Bruce's theory. "Wouldn't surprise me. Then again I'm living in a Tower with my girlfriend, the pregnant former girlfriend of a now-dead God, the dead-God's no longer evil brother and a real life 'Dr. Jekyll' and 'Mr. Hyde'. So, it's probably going to take _ALOT_ to surprise me from now on."

Pepper wandered around the corner from the small doorway that leads into Tony's workshop. "Tony? Bruce? What's going on?"

"Nothing to worry about." Tony answered quickly.

"Which means there is something to worry about." She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Probably." His unresponsive response answered her question in the affirmative.

"Now what? Wait, I don't want to know just yet. Did you work all night? Again?"

"Probably."

She sighed. "J.A.R.V.I.S., how long has he been down here?"

'_Approximately seven hours and twenty-three minutes.' _ The computer often exposed Tony's attempts to lie to Pepper.

Pepper looked down at her watch. "It's almost 7:30 in the morning! You were up all night! And Bruce, what about you?"

"Uh..." He knew better than to try to lie, especially to someone has sharp as Pepper. "Not AS long. I think. I just couldn't sleep."

_'Sir, all potential communication relay networks have been identified and marked accordingly_.'

"Good." Tony looked at Pepper who arched her eyebrow back at him. "Keep track of the most frequently used relays and isolate any possible patterns."

_'Will do, sir_.'

Tony just stared at Pepper through heavy eyes. "I can't just ignore this."

"I know." She was sympathetic to his sense of responsibility. "But you can't ignore your health either. Come to bed, just for a few hours. Please?"

Tony caved and followed Pepper out of his workshop. With little he could do to assist in the situation Bruce left the lab as well.

While Tony and Pepper returned to their bedroom to get some sleep, Bruce sat on the couch in the sitting room on the top floor.

His nightmares had returned and made it nearly impossible for him to shut off his mind and relax. Reading helped tire him out but his sleep was less than restful as the nightmares were very vivid, detailed and often contained bitter memories from when 'the Other Guy' accidentally harmed Betty.

Bruce began mindlessly flipping through channels on the TV, the volume nearly muted and stopped his search on the weekly weather report on the news. He was just beginning to doze off when Jane walked into the sitting room. He was awoken by her footsteps as she worriedly approached the couch. Bruce saw that she looked a little pale and took notice immediately.

"Jane? Are you alright?" He asked as he sat up and looked at her with great concern, not just for her but for the baby as well.

"I'm... I'm not sure."

_**...to be continued...**_


	8. Walking Through Hel

With each step leading further into Hel Loki felt increasingly alone. The air was dense and stagnant, an eerie fog blanketed the stone and sand ground. His every movement caused the fog to sway, rise and fall like ripples in a pond. Occasionally a drop of water would fall from the stalactites on the ceiling and it would echo loudly, emphasizing his feeling of isolation.

The sound of small waves gently lapping against a sandy shore caught Loki's ear. He felt the texture of the ground change from a mixture of stone and sand gravel, to pure and undisturbed sand. "Nastrond." His voice sounded so meek and insignificant as it was carried away by the emptiness of the broad shoreline. The 'Corpse Shore' was extensive, quiet and rarely saw life.

Despite the waves on the water on the lake, Amsvartnir, there was no wind to create the motion. Someone or something was disturbing the water from a distance. Deep beneath the surface of the water dark shadows and silhouettes of corpses bobbed helplessly with the rhythm of the waves, never quite breaking through. This grisly sight sent a chill down Loki's spine.

Walking the length of the shoreline a sickening crunch and low snarl of a great beast could be heard. Instinctively Loki slowed his pace to quiet his footsteps as he encroached on the beast's territory. Using the ominous sound as a type of sonar Loki managed to hone on the foe. Keeping a safe distance Loki could make out the large form of a dragon. '_Nidhug, so he does exist_.' Loki thought to himself with unexpected awe. Nidhug: The dragon who feasts upon the corpses that wash ashore Nastrond's beach.

Carefully Loki managed to maneuver around and past the ravenous serpent without being seen as he continued to journey forward, deeper into Helheim.

On the opposite side of the lake Loki found himself entering Nidafjoll, the Hills of Darkness.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Jane was sitting on the exam table in the medical bay of the Tower, her eyes were wide with fear as she waited for Bruce's answer.

"Very." He let out a sigh of relief. "False labor. Common and irritating."

"Tell me about it." She also let her own sigh of relief. "Not quite ready to go through this."

Jane had awoken to minor pain and cramping in her abdomen that morning. Bruce escorted her down to the medical bay to check on her progress, which was fortunately minimal.

"Jane." Bruce was a master of empathy and compassion. "Are you sure you don't want your mother to-"

"No!" She was obviously embarrassed by her sudden outburst. "No, it'll be fine. It's just..." She trailed off.

"You never thought you go through this, alone." Bruce finished her train of thought for her.

"Yeah."

"Well, stop worrying. You're not alone. Remember?"

"Yeah..." She forced an insincere smile. "I remember."

Bruce didn't like it when there was doubt in the air. He kept trying to cheer her up, knowing that she was still heartbroken over Thor's death. "You're going to be okay."

"What?" She was barely listening anymore.

"You're going to be okay." He gave her a look that meant he knew what she had been thinking about. "You may not believe me now or tomorrow or in a year, but I promise that you're going to be okay."

Jane was near tears, it's been so long since anyone in the Tower would even mention Thor that it was a relief to know she and Loki weren't the only ones who thought about him. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He looked down at his watch. "It's going on 9:00am, want to get some breakfast or sleep some more?"

"Sleep. Please." She wiped away her tears. "It's hard to sleep when someone is kicking you in the gut seventeen hours a day."

Bruce just smirked as he offered her his arm so she could slide off the table without losing her balance. Just as they approached the elevator a warning alarm from the display monitor sounded off.

"What's that?" Jane was unaware of what Tony had uncovered during the night.

"Uh, the satellite is picking up underground communication relays. We think they might be S.H.I.E.L.D." He tried to sound convincing and managed to keep H.Y.D.R.A. out of his explanation.

"Oh. Have you been able to find out why they suddenly went dark?"

"No, not yet." Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed at his tired eyes. "Why don't you go backer to bed now, I'll keep an eye on this."

"Are you sure? I mean, wouldn't you like some company?" She was trying to get a closer look at the display but Bruce wouldn't let her arm free from his own.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Go upstairs, rest."

Jane didn't say anything but she did listen to Bruce, her whole body was tired and the idea of sleep was too enticing to pass up.

As Jane disappeared into the elevator Bruce sat down at Tony's desk and addressed J.A.R.V.I.S. "What's going on?"

_'An energy disturbance has been detected in the arctic_.'

"In the arctic?" Bruce thought about the location for only a moment before he realized what was going on. "Is the energy reading the same as the Bi-Frost?"

'_Negative_. _The energy appears to be emanating from a small but powerful electrical storm_.'

"Electrical storm?" It was then he remembered that Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, never left the arctic. "J.A.R.V.I.S., can you put up a visual display of the storm?"

'_Affirmative_.' The display screen transitioned to a bird's eye view of the arctic. The storm seemed to be swirling in the exact location of Mjolnir.

Bruce's body went limp as he sank heavily into the chair. "Loki, are you doing this?" He asked to himself.

* * *

The descent through Hel seemed to weaken Loki's body with every step he took. The air was thicker and darker, the soft sand of the beach had long since diminished leaving only loose rocks and barren crags. Bodies of long dead warriors, peasants, young and old, littered the ground in varying forms of decay. Each had met with death in their own way, yet they all shared the same fate.

Using the dark and rocky path as a guide Loki found himself climbing up a very steep and gloomy ridge. If he did not ascend the cliff he would have to no choice but to turn back and admit failure. "No, I will not fail Thor. Not again."

Loki would reach wide cliff edges to walk on and spare his worn hands the pain of a continuous climb. More bodies greeted him with each passing cliff and stone. He walked around the bodies, careful not to step on them or disturb the remains in anyway. When he was forced to step over a body in order to continue on his way he'd openly apologize for his intrusion. The last thing he needed was a curse from the dead!

Reaching the top of the ridge Loki was nearly out of breath and on the verge of collapse. He fell to his knees, his hands swollen and bleeding, sweat dripping from his brow and his breath escaping his lips in a dense foggy mist. He focused his tired eyes onto a massive object just over the horizon and fell into intense awe. He had arrived in Helheimr; Hel's abode.

A heavy, damp fog encompassed the entire area. It threatened to swallow whole all those who dare of mistakenly tread onto this sacred land of death. In the center of the area a large building facing the North stood alone. A twisted mass of serpents covered the walls and ceilings. Venom continuously dripped from the fangs of the serpents, burning the flesh of those who touch the vile liquid.

"Eljudnir." He said aloud.

The palace of the Goddess Hel.

_**...to be continued...**_

**Author's Note: The locations and names in this story are all taken from Norse/Scandinavian Mythology. **

**'Eljudnir' means 'Damp with Sleet' and 'Nastrond' mean 'Corpse Shore'. Loki/Hel won't have a father/daughter relationship though.**


	9. Faces of Old

The menacing singular palace, the home of Hel, forbade all who are unworthy of speaking to the Goddess from stepping foot inside the ominous structure. Summoning his courage and desire to assist his Brother, Loki forced himself to continue onward, into the palace and to face Hel herself.

Inside Eljudnir the walls of the grand halls were tall and insurmountable. The gates creaked open, slowly but steadily as if the palace had been expecting company that was long overdue. The banisters of stone were just as high and the gates of the entry way were huge even in comparison to the extreme nature of the palace itself. Venturing further, deeper inside the palace Loki was greeted by Hel's servant and maid; Ganglot and Ganglati. Their unnaturally slow pace and delayed responses made their presence all that much more sinister.

Refusing to wait for Hel's servants to see to his request Loki walked down the halls of the palace to seek Hel for himself. Each hall was lined with men who were being eternally punished for their sins; they were riveted to the walls and floor with their hearts cut from their chest and left to dangle before their eyes. Ravens were attacking and clawing at their eyes while a fire continuously burned their bodies. Venom dripped down from the ceiling and walls scorching their damaged flesh to an unbearable pain. The tortured souls cried out endlessly in torment, begging for assistance and pathetically reaching out to any one person who happened to be nearest.

Loki had to close his eyes as he ventured down the halls. Their voices echoing in his mind, their state of being haunted his memory and would not soon be forgotten.

The dripping venom was becoming abundant, creating a stream for which all those who trekked the hall must wade through. Ignoring the pain that stemmed from the burning liquid as it dripped on his face or stung mercilessly at his hands Loki braved the toxic pools on foot. Controlling his pace as to not violently disturb the liquid he inched his way toward the central hall where he hoped Hel was waiting. The venom burned his legs and the potency irritated his eyes. Nearly blinded by the toxicity Loki stumbled out of the venom and onto the stone floor that sat at the edge of the pool.

He stood up on shaking legs and stared into the large circular room of black stone and fog. A throne of stone and bone jutted of the floor and towered over the room. Sitting upon the throne was the single form of a woman. An embodiment of life and death itself; Hel.

* * *

"Okay. How about now?" Bruce was attempting to adjust the sensitivity of the sensors that J.A.R.V.I.S. was using to track the bizarre storm. He slid out from underneath the large control panel that was mounted on the wall, small flecks of grease stained his face and glasses.

_'No change. Sensory output and readings remain consistent_.' The A.I. answered flatly.

"Damn." Bruce removed his glasses from his face and tried to wipe away the grease from the lenses with his shirt. "So, it's not a fluke."

_'Apparently so, Sir_.'

Standing up and brushing off his clothes Bruce walked over to the chair and sat down heavily. "We have a 'what', a 'where' and a 'when', but we don't have a 'why', a 'who' or a 'how'." His mind was racing as he attempted to analyze the situation. "Any theories J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

_'Perhaps the energy restoration on Mjolnir is connected to Loki_.'

"How?" With his glasses clean he returned them to his eyes.

_'Unknown._'

"Nice theory."

_'I am only a machine, Sir. Programmed by man_.'

"Right, sorry." He felt foolish apologizing to a computer but J.A.R.V.I.S. seemed so human sometimes. "What would Tony do?"

_'I would not recommend delving into coffee and musical hits from the 80's just yet, Sir_.'

Tony appeared at the doorway to the workshop. "'Yet', being the key word." Half of a Pop-Tart was in his hand.

"Tony, do you have any idea what's going on?"

"An object not of this Earth is reacting to an energy source, also not of this Earth, after the disappearance of a man who is unsurprisingly, not of this Earth."

"So...?" Bruce impatiently awaited an answer.

"I have no idea what on Earth is going on."

"Fantastic."

"I don't know what's going on, but _she_ might."

"She?"

"Agent Hill." Tony was looking through his unique phone with the remaining Pop-Tart between his teeth. "I texted her 10 minutes ago, she should be here any minute."

_'Sir, Agent Maria Hill is requesting permission to enter the tower_.'

"Correction: Any _second._ Let her in J."

_'Right away, Sir._'

Tony sat on the edge of his desk and watched Bruce silently sitting in the chair. Unable to take the staring Bruce stood up abruptly. "What?"

"I heard you and Jane talking this morning. Something wrong with her, or the little 'beyla'?"

"No, no. False labor." He was relieved to know he wasn't the only one aware of Jane's condition. "I think she's just scared."

"I would be, too. Having the child of a God punching me in the gut for nine months seems more like a punishment than a blessing. Then again, I'm the hopeless romantic type."

"Yeah."

"Hello." Agent Hill was standing in the doorway, she only caught the last sentence of their odd conversation and they knew she overheard them by the odd look on her face. "Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner. How can I be of assistance."

Tony responded with a stern tone. "Tell us what S.H.I.E.L.D. is doing, right now."

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?" She was genuinely confused. "What makes you think-"

"Because S.H.I.E.L.D. is always involved and always will be. Now please answer my question."

"Tony, S.H.I.E.L.D. has been disbanded."

"M.I.A. or K.I.A.?" Tony threw back the irony of using anagrams and initials in secretive situation.

Hill crossed her arms and stared at him with amazement. "M.I.A."

"Liar."

"Excuse me?" Her offense was clear.

"You work for Fury, the man who has made a living out of lying. The man who can turn fact into fiction and vice versa. I'm not going to just take your word for it."

"Then why-"

"After Coulson was taken down I knew you were promoted to Fury's right hand. Now you're working at Stark Industries. You're either a plant or on one of the worst undercover assignments in history. I'll ask again, what's S.H.I.E.L.D. doing?"

Sighing in defeat Hill looked Tony right in the eyes and answer. "Regrouping."

"Regrouping?" Tony looked at Bruce to see if he believed the answer either, he did not. "Why?"

"I'm not authorized to say. However I can assure you that S.H.I.E.L.D. is now under new management and is struggling to regain control."

Bruce didn't like her answer for a new reason. "New management? What happened to Fury?"

She blinked a few times and looked down at the floor. "M.I.A."

_'Sir, the storm is increasing in size and activity_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. intervened.

"Put it up on the screen." Tony immediately focused on the situation at hand. "What the hell?"

Bruce and Hill stood behind Tony and looked at the screen over his shoulder. Hill couldn't believe what she was seeing. "How is it possible for a storm of such magnitude to focus itself on such a finite area?"

Answering for Tony, Bruce's response was full. "We don't know yet, Agent Hill."

"Maria."

"Pardon?"

"Just call me Maria. I'm not an agent anymore, remember?"

_'Strong electrical activity matches the signature readings associated with Asgard_.'

"Asgard?" Maria was getting upset. "What have you guys been doing all this time?"

Tony looked at her sheepishly over his shoulder. "I'm not authorized to say. Besides, it's complicated."

_**...to be continued...**_

**Author's Note: Using references from Norse Mythology, which is why the details of Helheim are so intense.**


	10. A Deal is Made

Maria brushed some loose strands of brown hair from her face. "Complicated. Complicated?" She echoed Tony's sarcastic reply. "Do you even _know_ what _complicated_ _is_ when you _work_ for_ S.H.I.E.L.D_.?"

Tony's response was less than empathetic. "Trying to keep the lie about the lie that's wrapped up in the deception separate from the other lie that keeps the first lie from becoming fact?"

All she could do was sigh and grin at Tony, while Bruce was edging toward the exit of the workshop just to be safe. "No." She finally answered. "It's reminding yourself everyday that every act of unseen sacrifice and unspoken secrets are the only things that can keep the world from imploding in on itself every time some lunatic with a big budget, a powerful weapon and a vendetta gets too much caffeine."

"And you're focusing this particular scenario on me, _because_...?"

"I know when you're keeping secrets Tony. It's a gift and a skill of mine to know when someone's lying. Don't even try."

"Okay then." Tony gave Bruce a mischievous look. "For the past eight months we've been sheltering the pregnant girlfriend of a deceased God while the same deceased God's little brother, who has unparalleled daddy-issues, is living a few doors down from her and he was currently requested to return to his world by some legendary prophet to undergo a mysterious quest and we weren't invited."

Bruce did his best to hide his smile as he studied Maria's face. Her brown eyes were locked on Tony's face, she was studying every detail and every facial expression the eccentric genius attempted to conceal as he stared straight back into Maria's eyes.

"I believe you."

"What?" Bruce couldn't believe his ears.

"I said, 'I believe you'." She repeated. "Like I said, I can always tell when someone's lying."

Tony grinned. "What gave it away?"

"The part about the little brother God being summoned away."

Bruce chime in. "Seriously?"

"No." She couldn't believe how someone as smart as Bruce could be so naïve at times. "I have a gift. Now, what the hell were you saying about a pregnant girlfriend?"

_'Dr. Banner_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. had impeccable timing. _'Miss Foster is requesting your presence on the top floor_.'

"Perfect timing." Bruce said quickly. "I'm on my way." He eagerly slipped into the elevator and disappeared from the workshop behind the metal closing doors.

Maria heard the name. "Miss Foster. As in, Jane Foster?"

"Yup."

"For the past eight months, you said?"

"Yup."

"So she could..." Trailing off Maria felt a pit of dread in her stomach.

"Seems like any day now."

"And you guys were going to handle the delivery,_ here_?"

"Actually it'll be on the eighteenth floor, in the medical bay."

"And she_ agreed_ to this?!"

"Only after Bruce found out that the hospital we had chosen was no longer under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s protection."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

After a moment of starting each other down, no one saying a word and neither of them flinching, J.A.R.V.I.S. made a second report.

_'Sir, the strength of the electrical storm seems to have plateaued and is remaining static at its current location._'

"How large is the storm?" Tony broke eye contact and stood in front of the display monitor again.

_'Approximately 3 miles in diameter._'

"Huh. Keep me posted."

* * *

Loki held his breath in attempt to regain composure as he stood before the Goddess of the Dead herself; Hel.

She sat atop her throne and stared down at Loki, unimpressed and unmoved by his physical plight. His marred leather and armor, his red swollen eyes and the smell of burned flesh that emanated from his tired form went unnoticed. At last she smiled and stood up, the wafting aroma of death followed her every move.

"Loki Laufeyson, of Jotunheim." She grinned knowing that the name would insult her guest. "Why have you come here?"

"I am Loki of Asgard; son of Odin and Frigga, Brother of Thor." He corrected the goddess, her eerily monotone voice echoing in his memory. "I am here to reclaim a soul that does not belong to you."

Hel's smile disappeared. Her face, a composite of life and death, was still as stone as she responded to Loki's claim. "To which soul are you referring?"

Fighting back his desire to snap at her, Loki took a breath and a step forward. "Thor Odinson. A warrior who had earned passage into Valhalla, not to suffering in the depths of Hel."

Hel smiled again, she was enjoying Loki's pain. "Why would I surrender such an honorable soul to a broken soul such as your own?"

Loki couldn't think of a worthy answer, instead he question her right to take Thor. "Why is that you have taken my Brother? What purpose is he to you?"

Sitting down on her throne once more, one leg crossing over the other Hel grinned wickedly. "It was the AllFather himself, Odin, who bestowed the honor of chauffeuring the dead upon my shoulders, after being exhiled from Asgard." She looked down at Loki with a sick pleasure. "I am only taking what I have earned, the right to take vengeance upon Odin."

"By taking Thor?"

"By taking his son." She glared down at Loki with gleeful hatred. "His _true_ son."

The remark stung at Loki's heart with a ferocity he didn't know he was capable of feeling. "I am not Odin's true son, but I am Thor's Brother."

"And a pitiful sibling in comparison to the noble hero Thor."

"Yes. I am." Loki admitted, his voice falling flat. "If anyone is to be condemned to Hel it is I, not him."

"Is that an offer to trade?" She seemed oddly pleased by his admission.

"No. It is an offer to take a chance. To test the worth of my soul against his."

"An interesting proposition." Hel was becoming more enthralled with Loki's frame of mind. "Explain."

"Release Thor's soul. Release him back into Asgard, allow him to return to his body. Allow me the chance to best him in combat. If I succeed he forever free from the darkness of Hel and can never be reclaimed by your deviousness. If I fail, Thor remains free but I am yours for all eternity."

Hel stood from her throne, a shadow of death cast itself across the room and chilled the air enough to create ice crystals on the surface of everything the shadow touched. From the shadow a staff of bone and black stone appeared in her boney, pale hand and she smiled one last time at her guest. "It is an agreement." She stamped the staff on the stone floor, an ominous echo of emptiness rang out and lingered.

"Now, Loki; Brother of Thor, return from whence you came and face your Brother."

Mustering his dwindling strength Loki turned his back to Hel and exited the throne room.

"A soul for a soul." Raising her hand Hel retracted the shadow from the room, the ice melting in its absence. "Tread carefully, Odin's son."

_**...to be continued...**_

**Author's Note: According to Norse/Scandinavian Mythology warriors or people of great nobility are given the honor of entering Valhalla alongside Odin after they die. Those who are not noble are condemned to Helheim.**

**As a noble warrior who died a noble death, Thor's soul should've passed on into Valhalla, not Helheim.**

**Valhalla is the equivalent to Heaven as depicted in most religions while Helheim/Hel is well, equivalent to Hell in most religions.**


	11. Return From the Dead

Loki struggled through the toxic bog of venom and death that lay in wait for 'guests' of Hel. His body ached with each movement as the poison burned at his already damaged his flesh and stung his reddened eyes. The tormented wails of the condemned that lined the halls of the palace seemed less haunting than the words and threats laid upon him by Hel herself. Crossing the poisonous pond at a painfully slow pace, Loki proceeded to march past the clinging souls as they clawed helplessly at his feet and billowing cape. The urge the free each man from their binds was a temptation that he had to force from his mind, he could not afford to be distracted with Thor's soul at stake.

Passing through the massive gate of the palace a chill ran up his spine as the gates automatically creaked closed at an ear piercing decibel. The iron gates shuddered as they clanged shut tight, locking themselves by Hel's unseen hand.

Taking a final look as Eljudnir over his shoulder Loki walked across the foggy ground and eased his way down the edge of the cliff. It seemed as though his climb down took longer than the climb up. His weary body begged for him to stop and rest but time was of the essence. Thor needed him, now more than ever. His bloodied palms seeped with fresh blood and became matted with dirt as he inched his way down. Arms and legs trembling from exhaustion and pain forced Loki into an uncomfortably slow pace during his descent.

Nidafjoll loomed ominously at the foot of the cliff. The trek back to the entrance of Helheim would not be easy.

* * *

"You're fine Jane." Bruce smiled at her as he patted her shoulder. "Braxton-Hicks; very normal."

Jane sighed heavily and ran her shaking fingers through her loose hair as she sat at the foot of her bed. "You're sure? _One hundred_ percent sure?"

"Yes." He walked toward the door of Jane's private quarters as he reassured her. "Just rest and don't worry about a thing. You'll be fine. You and the 'beyla'."

"Okay. Good idea." She carefully laid back on her bed and rested her head on her pillow and a hand on her impressive bump. "Everything will be fine..."

Bruce quietly left Jane alone in her quarters and his confident smile quickly faded. He shuffled his way back into the sitting room of the top floor with his eyes fixed on the floor.

Pepper was curled up on one of the couches with a cup of coffee in her hand and a miniature display screen, with the official report of Stark Industries, in the other. She casually glanced up when she sensed someone had walked into the room but when she saw Bruce's somber expression she put the display away and focused entirely on him.

"Bruce? Is everything alright?"

"What?" He looked up quickly, he wasn't expecting to see anyone in the sitting room. "Did you say something?"

"Now I know everything isn't alright." She sat up straight and locked her eyes on his face. "What's going on?"

Bruce took his glasses from his eyes and began to nervously fumble with the lenses as he sat on the couch opposite of Pepper. "Well, I think Jane might go into labor sooner than expected."

"Is it dangerous for her or the baby?"

"Oh, no. She's far enough along, and both she and the baby have checked out fine with every appointment."

"Then why are you worried?"

"Because I've never delivered a baby before and without Loki around to ease her physical symptoms..."

"Oh." Pepper relaxed her posture. "You're nervous and don't want to do the procedure solo."

"Exactly."

"Bruce..." Pepper rose from her couch and sat beside Bruce on his. "You'll do fine. You're one of the most skilled and gentle people I've ever met."

"Thanks." He sounded less than convinced. "I wonder if Tony has figured out what the storm or odd communication relays are, yet."

"We'll find out soon enough." She walked over to the first couch and picked up her emptied coffee mug. "Come on, I need a refill, join me."

* * *

Tony and Maria were standing side by side studying the display screen with the swirling storm at the center. The small red dots acting as foreign communication relays were suddenly not as interesting or important.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. how similar are the energy readings from the storm to the energy readings traced from the Bi-Frost?"

_'The energy sources are identical by approximately 96%. The remaining 4% of energy stems from the wind speed circulating about the eye of the storm_.'

"Uh-huh." Tony gave Maria an odd look. "What is the storm's current distance from Thor's hammer?"

_'The storm appears to be originating from the exact coordinates of the hammer, Sir_.'

Tony flashed his famous grin as if he had figured out the answer to an elaborate riddle. "Maria... Do you know how to pilot a jet?"

"Yes." She didn't like where the question was heading. "Why do you want to know?"

"I have a gut feeling that the storm is actually as a gateway between Earth and Asgard. Whatever is trying to get through the gate we need to take care of."

"And..." Maria watched as Tony jogged from the current display to a second monitor with a map of the arctic on screen, the coordinates mentioned by J.A.R.V.I.S. were highlighted. "what exactly are we going to be taking care of?"

"Loki."

"Loki? Shouldn't be return to Earth in the same way in which he left?"

"Doubt it. Loki was called away on a secret mission, or something..." He didn't know all the details but was more focused on charting a flight path. "...and since 'Secret Agent Man' has an indirect connection to the hammer, I'd wager the secret mission is related to this storm and we'll run into 'double-O seven' in the arctic."

"And you want to bring him back here?"

"Well, if you want to leave the God of Chaos with a hammer of unlimited destruction, then go ahead. But to be honest I've kind of grown fond of the little outcast. We have some things in common."

"Like, behavioral problems? Antisocial tendencies? Overwhelming connection to war and violence?" Maria was clear on the fact that she wasn't keen on the idea of reuniting with Loki.

"That. AND we have genius level intellects with the desire to atone for our past mistakes with an insatiable curiosity that's exasperated by our emotionally crippling 'daddy-issues'." He gave her an uncommonly seen serious look. "Plus, we both have killer hair." His joke helped lighten the heavy mood that was building.

Maria didn't quite know how to respond to Tony's personal revelation. It was clear that Tony was making amends for his misdeeds and decided that if everyone in the Tower was willing to give Loki the benefit of the doubt then maybe she should too. "Alright. When do we leave?"

"First, we need to get Banner. He's still in the Tower so it shouldn't take too long." He was heading toward the elevator and motioned for her to join him. "Second, we need to get to the hangar on the other side of town. That will take a little longer. And third, we need to make sure we're armed."

"Armed? Why?"

"From my experience when someone arrives on Earth through a gateway that leads to another dimension, they rarely travel alone."

* * *

Loki was fatigued and on the brink of collapse as he finally limped free of Nastrond and toward the warm bright light of the opened gates that led away from Helheim and back into The Chronicler's underground chamber. He was beginning to breathe heavier and his legs were aching from the forced effort to push himself forward on the soft sandy beach of the infamous 'Corpse Shore'. Through the clouded mist of his own escaping breaths Loki the light of freedom shined on his pale face giving him a second wind.

With his pace hastened Loki exited the gates of Helheim and stepped foot onto the bridge that connects the land of the dead to the land of the living. Each passing step across the bridge seemed to fill Loki with long depleted and very welcomed energy. From the end of the bridge Loki could see the stone table where Thor's body had been laid to rest, The Chronicler standing idle over the still form patiently awaiting Loki's return.

"I have..." Loki paused momentarily to take in a breath of fresh air. "I have returned. Hel agreed to-"

"I am aware of the deal at hand." The Chronicler answered quickly but gently. Her hand was resting on Thor's forehead. "Loki, do you truly understand the dire consequences that you will endure if you lose the impending combat?"

He looked at his lifeless Brother and grinned. "There have always been consequences from dueling with Thor. Having my soul bound to Hel seems only too fitting a punishment for my past sins."

"You have already accepted defeat?" The Chronicler looked at Loki with brimming curiosity.

"I have not. But I have accepted the gravity of the situation. I will fight, but I will not be fighting my Brother."

"Oh?"

"I will be fighting _for_ my Brother. I am ready. No God nor Goddess or even Death itself shall interfere with my decision."

"A worthy answer, Odin's son."

With a gentle motion from her hand The Chronicler encompassed Thor's body with a mystical aura which returned a flicker of life to the long dead Prince. Thor sat up and his eyes slowly opened but were dull and unfocused. Rising to his feet and standing beside the table Loki tensed with mounting anxiety.

"Loki." The Chronicler proceeded to drape a royal purple cloak around Thor's shoulders and pulled the hood over his head. "When he awakens from his trance he will not remember you or recognize your name. His prolonged exposure to Hel and eternal anguish has tainted his soul. He will in a rage and unreasonable."

"Hel has driven him *berserk."

The Chronicler nodded sadly. "You must fight with all your strength if you are to survive."

"How long will his madness linger?"

"I cannot say for certain." She motioned for Loki to follow her to a secondary staircase hidden at the far edge of the cave, Thor followed still in a zombie-like state. "The strength of his heart, his willpower and his desire to return to life will all be a factor in the impending battle. He could return to his natural state after only a few minutes or..." She paused midsentence as she pressed a small stone that was jutting from the wall which opened a large door in the cave wall. "he could remain in a state of madness for years."

Loki swallowed nervously at this revelation. He looked back at his Brother over his shoulder. "Thor is far too stubborn to idle away in the blissful release of insanity."

"I pray that you are correct."

The trio walked through the hidden tunnel which was lit only by small torches of flames that burned eternally. All was silent. A sudden flash of sunlight from the end of the tunnel nearly blinded Loki as the threesome stepped out of the cave and into the freshest air that could be found on Asgard.

The tunnel had led to an exit at the bottom of the mountain range that stretched from beyond the central city of Asgard to the churning sea the flowed beneath the Rainbow Bridge. A lone boat with a great sail was tied off at the end of the tunnel.

Stepping into the boat carefully Loki felt his legs pain with the waves that rocked the boat. He clenched his teeth in pain and did his best to hide it from The Chronicler as she guided Thor down into the boat. Thor sat down slowly, his eyes never moving or focusing for an instant. As Loki released the rope that had tied the boat to the cave's exit, The Chronicler offered one final piece of advice.

"Loki. Do not forget that you are not alone. Allies are closer than you realize."

Nodding in respectful acknowledgement to The Chronicler, he tosses aside the rope and began sailing toward the end of the sea where the Bi-Frost and Heimdall awaited.

The sun was beginning to rise in Asgard. Loki felt the warm rays of the sun on his face, believing that this would be his final return to his childhood home.

_**...to be continued...**_

**Author's Note: *Berserk. We know it as a synonym for crazy but in ancient times/Mythology when one was labeled 'berserk' it was because they were cursed or under a secondary influence where they would attack allies/friend/family in a vicious, uncontrollable assault.**


	12. Midgard

Bruce was fumbling with the seatbelt straps over his shoulders nervously as the privately owned 'Stark Industries' jet screamed into the sky. He was sitting in the second row of seats just behind Maria who was acting as pilot. After he finally secured himself into his seat Bruce expressed his annoyances. "Tony!"

"What's the matter Bruce? Airsick?" Tony was sitting next to Maria and adjusting the microphone on his headset.

"No! I just... Why do I have to go?" He hated himself for sounding like a whining little kid.

"Because we might need some help from the 'Other Guy' and you're his only outlet."

"Are you expecting trouble?" Bruce was fixing his own headset and microphone so he wouldn't have to keep yelling over the loud engines. "It's just a storm!"

"Correction: An _Asgardian_ storm. The 'Other Guy' seems to have no problem handling Asgardians. Literally."

Bruce reflexively clenched his hands into fists. "You want me to punch a storm?"

Maria was smiling at the ludicrous conversation taking place around her.

"No." Tony replied then paused at an interesting thought that popped into his head. "Wait, can you do that? Because I would love to see that."

Bruce didn't respond to the question, instead he pulled his phone from his pocket and began checking to see if he missed any calls or texts.

Tony noticed his friends silence immediately and began seeking an answer. He saw the phone in Bruce's hands. "What? Did you have a date with Betty?"

"Betty isn't..." Bruce put his phone away, he was tired of trying to convince Tony that Betty wasn't in town. "It's not about Betty."

"Jane, then?" Tony's voice flattened as he asked.

"Yes." He sounded almost guilty for admitting it.

Now Maria was getting nervous as well. She kept her silence and focused on piloting the jet toward their intended destination safely and quickly.

"What's wrong with her?" Tony didn't want to admit he was just as worried about her. "Is she sick?"

"No, it's just that she's so close to her due date... And she's scared."

"Oh." Tony mentally kicked himself for not taking her into consideration. "Well, we should be back sooner than later. It'll be fine. After all, Pepper is with her and Pepper has kept every plant she's ever owned alive. _And_ me."

* * *

The small boat sailed to the end of the Rainbow Bridge and precariously close to the thundering falls that cascaded through eternity. Using a strong rope Loki secured the boat to the large support beam that anchored the bridge and Bi-Frost in place. Standing carefully, his legs still sore from the venomous burns, Loki set foot on the stone base of the pillar and held out his hand for Thor to grab onto.

Thor, still in a zombie-like trance; his only motions were of primitive instinct, weakly gripped his Brother's outstretched hand and set foot on the base of the pillar. He stood in dumb silence next to Brother without even knowing who Loki was or why they were traveling together.

In order to hide their (uninvited) presence from any curious onlookers Loki cut the rope and allowed the boat, the only evidence of their arrival, to fall to its demise down the falls.

"You have returned." Loki spun around quickly and gazed into the amber eyes of Heimdall. From above Heimdall had seen the boat sailing toward the bridge and patiently awaited its arrival. "And you are not alone." He looked past Loki and his injuries to Thor with unparalleled astonishment.

"Yes. We must return to Midgard, it is the only way for Thor to regain his former self."

Bowing in acknowledgement and respect for Loki's accomplishment Heimdall showed Loki to the small stone steps that had been carved into the pillar. The secretive staircase spiraled upward to the Bi-Frost platform on the opposite side of the bridge.

Heimdall led the way up the stairs with Loki and Thor following. "It is of the gravest importance that you must return to Midgard soon, my friends."

Loki felt a pit of dread build in his stomach. "Has something transpired during my absence?"

The trio stepped foot into Bi-Frost. Heimdall took his position at the central pedestal while Loki guided Thor to the appropriate position on the opposite side.

"A great storm has been building from Mjolnir itself." Heimdall answered grimly as he placed his sword in the center of the pedestal to activate the Bi-Frost. "I fear the emergence of this power is connected with the return of Thor, from the dead."

"What can be done?" Loki asked, fearing the possible solution.

Heimdall smirked lightly at Loki's question. "You already know the answer. You must reunite Thor with Mjolnir to quell the building energy surge."

The gate of the Bi-Frost flashed open in a brilliant aura of swirling blue. "But be warned Loki." Heimdall cautioned the weary traveler with a heavy tone. "If Thor reclaims the hammer before his sanity, the destruction that follows will be immeasurable and absolute."

Loki closed his green eyes tightly, hiding the fear that was mounting. "I understand." He glanced at his Brother with a pleading look of desperation. "I will not fail."

"I wish you the best of fortunes." Heimdall unleashed the power of the Bi-Frost with a single motion.

Flying off toward Midgard in a flash of energy, Loki and Thor were helpless to the guidance of the Bi-Frost. Loki grabbed onto Thor's shoulder in a superfluous attempt to keep Thor under control during the chaotic journey. The purple cape that Thor had been given had fallen loose from his body and was lost the floor of the Bi-Frost back on Asgard.

With a sudden jolt of dissipating energy Loki, alongside Thor, landed in the icy wasteland of the arctic. The swirling mass of black storm clouds surrounded the duo. Bolts of lightning brightened the dark sky while gusts of wind sent clusters of snow and small shards of ice into the air.

Loki shielded his eyes and face from the bombardment of ice crystals and focused on Mjolnir sitting idle at the center of the storm. Its handle was aimed high toward the sky why the head of the hammer was partially buried in drifting snow and ice.

On the opposite side of the hammer, standing alone in slouched posture was Thor. Quickly Loki positioned himself between Thor and the hammer with his fearful eyes focused on the clearing vision of his Brother. Thor's once cloudy blue eyes began to brighten and his gaze focused on Loki as his loose blonde locks danced freely around his head and face.

"Thor? Brother?" Loki tried to reach Thor's mind even though he remembered The Chronicler's warning. "Can you hear me?"

Thor slowly lifted his head up and glared angrily at Loki. His pupils began to dialate with his building rage and confusion. His shoulders tensed and his posture straightened, his arms flexing emphasizing his incredible strength. As his fists clenched into tight fists his knuckled turned white from the strain. Letting out loud roar of anger Thor lunged at Loki!

Using swift balance Loki ducked to the side and avoided Thor's tackle. Before Loki had a chance to prepare for the next attack Thor was back on his feet, snow and ice falling from his armor and cape. He drew back his left arm and unleashed a fierce punch that made a sickening crunch as it made contact with Loki's right eye.

Loki flew backward and landed hard on his back in the snow. Covering his damaged eye with his hand, he felt his eye swelling and bleeding beneath his palm. He clumsily rose to his feet and proceeded to back away from Thor as his madness grew. Thor's strong hands gripped Loki's armor at his chest. Lifting the smaller man high into the air Thor slammed Loki down hard on his back, snow clouds filled the air and the icy surface beneath cracked under Loki's body. The force of the impact knocked the wind out of Loki and struggled to catch his breath.

Thor held Loki down by placing one hand on the center of Loki's chest and proceeded to strike Loki's defenseless body over and over again. With each landing blow Loki felt his ribs fracture one by one. Dark purple bruises began to form over Loki's chest and torso, but remained concealed beneath his armor. Loki gripped at Thor's hand and desperately tried to loosen the mad man's grip.

"Thor!" Loki struggled to get his words out, his voice weak and nearly hoarse from the pain that was choking his body. "Thor! Please, stop!"

In an angry response Thor picked Loki off the ground again and held him high over his head. With little effort Thor was able to throw Loki's beaten body far away, flying past Mjolnir.

Loki landed with a heavy thud on the unforgiving ice and clutched at his ribs in pain. Using one arm to prop himself up, Loki watched helplessly as Thor came barreling down toward him in a maniacal rage. With a sound kick to Loki's ribs Thor stood over his Brother's wracking body. But Thor did not recognize his Brother and continued the merciless beating.

* * *

"We're at the coordinates." Maria was circling above the storm looking for a place to land. "Now what?"

"We get on the ground and take a look." Tony answered dryly. "Ready Banner?"

Bruce didn't respond, he was fixated on the ground outside the window.

"Banner?" Tony repeated. "Now what? Did Zora's Domain freeze over?"

"No! It's Loki..."

"Loki?" Tony climbed out of his seat to look out the window himself.

"And... Thor!"

"Thor?!" Now Maria wanted to look out the window too, but she had to focus on landing.

Tony couldn't believe his eyes. He and Bruce watched helplessly as Thor savagely attacked Loki down in the snow below.

_**...to be continued...**_


	13. Former Allies and Former Enemies Meet

Loki felt the air forcibly escape his body once again as Thor landed another powerful blow from his fist into Loki's chest. He gasped suddenly and weakly gripped Thor's forearms as the maddened God picked up the broken God in his strong grip at his shoulders.

"THOR!" Loki was almost coughing as he spat out his words. "Stop! You must... STOP!"

Thor didn't listen, he couldn't listen. Instead he turned violently on his heel and threw Loki with all of his strength against a small cliff edge. The icy sheath that covered the cliff splintered like a rippling spider web as Loki's body impacted the surface and slid down into the soft snow in a lifeless slump.

* * *

The jet had finally landed on a small cliff edge just out of range of the battle. Tony, Bruce and Maria ran from the jet and stood on the edge of the cliff, watching in awe as Thor charged like a bull toward Loki.

"Tony," Bruce felt desperate to do something, anything. "we have to stop Thor."

"I know." Tony gave Bruce a reassuring look before focusing on Maria. "Miss Hill..."

Maria tore her eyes away from the gruesome seen and looked into Tony's eyes. She didn't say a word.

"I need you to get the small black leather pouch in the jet. It's tucked under my seat."

Keeping her silence Maria did as she was asked and returned to the jet.

"Bruce," Tony continued. "keep the 'Other Guy' on the leash for a little while longer."

"What? Thor is on a rampage, he needs to be stopped-"

"Trust me." Tony interrupted. "I know what I'm doing."

* * *

Loki slowly lifted his head from the snow, his dark hair was wet with snow and ice clinging to the wild locks. Blood dripped from his damaged eye and lips, creating a small red pool on the white ground before him. He watched helplessly as Thor used his large shoulder to smash Loki's already weakened body into the cliff side one more time.

Loki's head slammed hard against the unforgiving surface of the icy rock and his ears began to ring from the impact.

Using his bicep Thor pressed his arm against Loki's chest in an attempt to suffocate the battered God. Thor's eyes were wild and unfocused as they glared straight into Loki. While Loki desperately tried to push Thor's arm away using his tired arms and aching hands.

From atop of the cliff Tony and Bruce watched as Thor began crushing the life out of Loki. "Bruce, wait for my signal. Better yet, wait until Maria comes back with the pouch." Tony quickly slid down the edge of the cliff before Bruce had a chance to stop him.

"Tony! Tony? Are you crazy?!" Bruce shouted after his impulsive friend.

"Probably!" Tony shouted back to Bruce as he reached the bottom of the cliff.

Running toward Thor with no weapon or armor to protect himself, Tony skidded to a halt about twenty feet from the maniacal God. "Thor!" He yelled out toward his former ally, but got no response. "Thor! I'm talking to you!" Thor didn't take his focus from Loki.

Tony had gotten close enough to see how battered Loki truly was. His pale face was paler than normal, his eye was badly injured and almost completely swollen shut. He could also see that Loki was beginning to lose consciousness, either from Thor crushing the air out of his lungs or from the head injury which left a bloodied impact mark on the cliff at Loki's back.

Thinking quickly Tony rolled a snowball and threw it as hard as he could at the back of Thor's head. The white projectile hit its mark and exploded into a small flurry of ice crystals that clung to Thor's blonde hair. Thor suddenly froze, his focus was no longer on Loki. He stood up straight relaxing his arm, allowing Loki to fall back into the bloodied snow. Loki greedily coughed and took in as much of a full breath as he could through his broken ribs.

Thor turned slowly and focused on Tony. Tony saw the crazed look in Thor's eyes and took a single step back, his eyes wide with fear. "I immediately regret this."

"Stark!" Loki looked up and saw Tony standing in defenseless in Thor's sight. "You mustn't..." His broken body was too weak and pained to even speak. "He is mad! Do not... approach!"

"Not going to be a problem." Tony continued to back away. With each step back Thor took a step forward. Being a master tactician Tony immediately recognized this pattern of behavior as a potential advantage. Turning to his right Tony began leading Thor at a controlled pace back toward the cliff where Bruce was still waiting above.

Maria had finally found the pouch under the seat in the jet. The strap on the pouch had become entangled with the metal structure beneath the seat and took her a few moments to free the requested object. She ran back to the edge of the cliff as quickly as she could. "I've got the pouch..." She didn't see Tony anywhere. "Where did he-"

"Good timing!" Bruce acknowledged. "Now, stand back." He put his arm to guide Maria back from the edge of the cliff.

"Wait!" Tony's voice echoed eerily from below the cliff.

Maria looked down and saw him being back into a corner by Thor. "Oh, my..."

"Just wait!" Tony repeated.

Thor had stopped in his tracks. The storm above began to shrink in size but its ferocity remained. The gusting winds blew Thor's blonde hair around his head only adding to the savageness of his appearance.

Loki, who had struggled to get to his feet, wiped the blood from his lip and stared with his uninjured eye at Thor. "No..." He realized that Thor was dangerously close to Mjolnir. "Thor!" Loki began to walk at an uneasy and slow pace toward his Brother. "Thor?" Thor didn't budge.

"Loki!" Tony was still fixated on Thor but could see Loki in the distance. "What the hell is going on?"

"He is mad, Stark."

"Yes, we covered that. But _why_ is he mad?"

Loki carefully maneuvered himself away from Thor's reach as he drew closer to Tony. He could see Bruce and another woman standing on the cliff above. "His soul was condemned in Hel. The prolonged exposure has left him berserk."

Bruce and Maria were able to hear Loki's explanation from above. "Hell?" Bruce repeated. "Didn't see that one coming."

"How do we know Loki is telling the truth?" Maria didn't buy it.

"We don't. But until proven otherwise I'm willing to believe."

The storm continued to swirl in the sky over the hammer. Lightning flashed wildly and brightly and thunder echoed loudly across the tundra. Thor stared at Tony in anger. He began to breath harder and heavier, his broad chest heaving with each breath. The lightning above seemed to be mirroring Thor's actions and grew in intensity with his every movement.

"Stark..." Loki sensed the impending attack as he crept closer to Tony. "You must move... Now!"

As the words left Loki's lips Thor let out an animalistic roar! He titled his head back as he let out his war-cry, he looked like a wolf howling at the moon. His massive arms were taut and flexed outward at his sides and his hair flowed freely in the wind.

A single bolt of lightning suddenly broke free from the clouds and focused itself on a single point on the ground. Tony.

_**...to be continued...**_


	14. Trust

Reflexively Tony put his arms up to shield his face as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end from the building static electricity. He held his breath and waited for the split second of the lightning strike to enter his body and destroy his scarred heart. He heard the electrical impact, saw a brilliant flash of white light and smelled the burned flesh as he anxiously anticipated the immense pain that followed. Instead he felt nothing.

Lowering his arms from his eyes he saw Loki standing in front of him, small sparks of dissipating current flashed over Loki's body as he fell to his knees in the snow and flopped heavily onto his side.

"Loki!" Tony couldn't believe it. He slid on his knees to Loki's side and turned the injured man onto his back. "You saved my life...?"

Grasping weakly at his burned chest Loki gasped out a response. "You didn't move..." His body began to wrack with muscle spasms and he could barely take in a breath.

"Take it easy!" Tony grabbed onto Loki's shoulders to keep him as still as possible without inflicting further pain onto Loki's pre-existing injuries. "We'll get you some help."

From above Maria's voice rang out. "Tony! Look out!"

He looked up to see Thor standing over him and Loki, the deranged glare of a madman shining in Thor's dilated eyes. As Thor drew back his arm to land a bone-shattering punch onto Tony's skull a loud and familiar roar echoed out across the icy barren land. The roar was followed by a green blur that slammed Thor down into the ground and the two bodies slid away from Tony and Loki.

"Nice timing Banner..." Tony said out loud as he watched the two fighting figures disappear from sight. He returned his attention tot he injured man in his grip. "Loki? You still with me, pal?"

Loki tried to speak but it hurt him too much draw in a deep enough breath to talk. Instead he weakly nodded his head.

Maria had taken the opportunity to slide down the icy cliff side and joined Tony at his side, the black pouch in her hands. She saw the charred wound beneath Loki's injured hand and through the tattered leather armor. She handed the pouch to Tony and gently put her hands on Loki's arms to help keep him still as body continued to twitch from the immense electrical surge that had entered his chest.

Tony quickly opened the pouch and took a small round metal disc from its interior. He opened a panel on the side of the disc and flipped a switch. A light blue glow emanated from the center of the disc and Tony tossed it casually away onto the snow about ten feet away. Taking out a small headset from the pouch Tony pressed a button and made contact with the Tower.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., can you read me?"

_'Loud and clear, Sir_.'

"How're the readings from the portable gateway?"

_'Readings are strong with full power levels_.'

"Activate the gateway."

_'Sir, might I suggest testing the gateway before_-'

"It's called field testing, J.A.R.V.I.S. Do or die."

_'Yes, I concur_.' The A.I. found Tony's metaphor to be a very apt description of the situation.

Maria spoke up out of both fear and confusion. "Tony, what's going on? What IS that thing?"

"A miniature Stark manufactured Bi-Frost. It can take us back to the tower in an instant."

"Are you sure?" She looked down at Loki, feeling genuine concern for his physical condition.

"No. But we have no choice."

"Yes we do. We can still use the jet to-"

Just as Maria was finishing her sentence Thor's body collided with the jet and sent it skidding from its parked position. The Hulk landed on Thor and the jet with a powerful leap which crushed the dented side of the jet, effectively destroying the craft. A plume of black smoke from the destroyed engine wafted into the air.

"Never mind." Maria corrected herself. "But we should test it first."

"Alright." Tony zipped up the pouch and tossed the object toward the disc. The pouch disappeared in a flash of light. "J.A.R.V.I.S.? Did the pouch make the journey?"

_'Affirmative, Sir. The pouch is sitting on the floor of the workshop_.'

"Good enough?" He turned smugly toward Maria.

Thor and the Hulk came rolling down the side of the snowy cliff. Large chunks of snow and ice flew in the air as the two continued to brawl.

"Yeah, good enough. Let's go."

Tony and Maria worked together to lift Loki up from the ground. He gasped in pain and began to cough as his body was hefted from the snow. Wrapping his arms around their necks and shoulders, Tony and Maria carried Loki over to the portal.

"Hold on." Tony struggled to hold Loki upright in the snow.

Loki was growing weaker by the minute, the pain from the burn on his chest made breathing a struggle. His muscles would spasm without warning and made moving extremely difficult.

Maria did her best to support Loki's weight without hurting him. She looked at Tony with concern and he tried to nod reassuringly when he saw the worry in her eyes.

Beyond the disc and in the distance Tony watched as the Hulk battled Thor. Snow clouds shrouded the two raging combatants and the sound of the ice cracking during their battle echoed in an ominously foreboding manner.

Tony returned his attention to Loki. "Okay, Loki? Loki, look at me."

Loki lifted his head weakly and tried to look at Tony. His swollen eye made it difficult to see and his head injury only blurred what vision he still retained. The sound of Thor and Hulk battling drew his attention.

"Focus on _me_ Loki." Tony put his hand under Loki's chin. "We can get you back to the Tower, we can get you to safety. You have to trust us, alright?"

Loki gritted his teeth as a wave of pain washed over him. "Thor... I cannot-"

"Don't worry about Thor. We'll take care of him."

"W-we?" Loki stammered.

"Yeah. Bruce is fighting him now and I'm going to bring him back later."

"No. He is m-my Brother. My... responsibility." He let out a stifled moan of pain and clutched at his chest.

"He's also a member of The Avenger's, which makes him my 'brother', too! Sort of... I know it's asking alot from you right now, BUT, trust me. No, trust _US_."

Loki's legs began to buckle under his own weight. As his fell to his knees Tony guided him down to the ground to ensure that he didn't exasperate his injuries any further.

"Maria?"

She took the cue. "Let's do this, together."

"The medical bay is on the eighteenth floor. Take him there, Pepper can help." Tony hefted Loki up from the ground and took another step forward. "Okay. You can make it Loki. Just one step."

Forcing himself to stand, forcing himself to ignore his pain for a moment longer, forcing himself to trust those he had once considered enemies with the life of his Brother, Loki stepped toward the gateway. "Stark." He looked at him over his shoulder. "Keep him away from... the hammer. And... bring him back, with you."

Tony nodded. "I promise."

Working together the three unlikely allies walked through the gateway. Maria had been anxiously holding her breath and released it as one big relieved sigh when she felt her boot touch the marble floor and not snow. With Loki out of immediate danger Tony gently shifted Loki's arm from his shoulder and looked to Maria.

"Do you have him?"

"Yeah." She wrapped her arm around Loki's torso to keep him standing. "I got this. Go!"

Stepping back into the gateway Tony was met with a blast of cold air and the acrid smell of burning jet fuel. Turning his attention back to the ongoing battle between Thor and the Hulk, Tony planned his next move. "Okay. Keep the arm away from the hammer. Sounds like fun."

* * *

In a clumsy, weak manner Loki stubbornly stepped away from Maria and removed her grip from his body. Whether this was from pride or resentment, she didn't know.

Loki stumbled into the workshop of the Tower for only a few feet before his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed onto the marble floor. Maria managed to cradle his head to keep his skull from crashing onto the floor.

"Loki!" She pressed her fingers against his neck to check for a pulse. "Wake up!" He didn't respond, just gasped.

The elevator doors on the far side of the lab opened automatically. _'Medical bay has been stocked in the event of an emergency, Miss Hill_.'

"Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S." Struggling with Loki's deadweight, Maria managed to half drag and half carry Loki into the elevator.

The doors shut and the car began ascending to the 18th floor thanks to J.A.R.V.I.S. Maria let Loki's body lay against her own as she leaned against the wall of the elevator car.

_'Miss Potts has been informed of the situation and will meet you in the medical bay_.'

"Great." Maria wasn't thrilled with the idea of carrying Loki by herself, again.

As the doors opened Loki began coughing, his eyes opened partially.

"Are you awake?"

Loki looked around momentarily before refocusing on Maria. He lifted himself up from his sitting position using his arm and proceeded to pull himself back up onto his feet using the safety rail bolted the interior of the car.

"Easy." She tried to sound calming and reassuring.

"I am..." Loki took in a deep but painful breath. "Capable of walking."

"Okay." Maria didn't believe him but didn't want to offend him either.

On shaking legs Loki walked out of the elevator car and into the medical bay. "Seems familiar." He tried to joke as he leaned against the wall to try and brace himself upright. "Where is... My Brother?"

"Still in the arctic. He'll be fine, but you need medical attention." Maria wanted him to lie down but didn't want to sound worried.

"No, not yet." He wiped a small trickle of blood from his lip. "Not until I know Thor is... safe."

The elevator doors opened again and out walked both Pepper and Jane. Jane was absolutely shocked at Loki's appearance.

"Loki, what happened to you?" She approached him slowly wanting an answer and trying to hide her tears. "Who did this to you?"

* * *

Tony began digging through the wreckage of the jet. It was difficult for him to maneuver through the twisted metal but he found bits and pieces of scrap that he could use to 'MacGyver' a weapon of his own. Using a gun that had its clip removed, placing a long metal pipe with heavy wiring and spark plugs on the end into the barrel of the gun and applying a palladium powered battery pack to the handle; Tony created a massively powerful Taser-like weapon.

"This..." He flicked the power on and watched as sparks flew from the metal prongs. "Might work."

He climbed outside the jet and watched the Hulk was thrown, as a roaring green mass, into the icy Cliffside below. Thor, now showing some sign of fatigue and wear, approached the snarling Hulk. Tony could see small cuts and bruises forming on Thor's face, knuckles and arms. Seeing this as a potential opportunity to strike, Tony prepared to jump down and stun Thor.

"Yup. This should work."

_**...to be continued...**_


	15. It Begins

The Hulk had managed to grab Thor's fists, both of the God's unthrown punches were restrained in the massive grip of the green hero. The duo were locked in a battle of strength as the Hulk tightened his grip and forced Thor to his knees, into the disturbed snow. The revived God snarled and yelled in a barbaric, maddened howl at his foe. The Hulk didn't flinch, instead he returned the angry protests with his own powerful roar that echoed distinctly in the open area.

Tony watched as the two combatants tested ones might against the other from a safe distance.

The ice beneath their feet began to crack and splinter. All the snow had been disturbed and partially melted from the intense brawl, creating eerily beautiful deformations of the terrain. Above the climactic battle the storm had begun to weaken, the clouds dissipating, the thunder quieting and the lightning dulling.

Seeing an opportune moment Tony discreetly marched over to the warring heroes; their battle reaching a stalemate as Thor's berserk nature began to finally subside. Positioning himself at Thor's side, standing close to the Hulk, Tony aimed his makeshift Taser at Thor and offered a half-hearted apology. "Sorry about this, but..." He didn't finish his sentence as he pulled the trigger.

As the modified electrodes imbedded themselves in Thor's bicep and shoulder they unleashed a strong but nonlethal shock that caused his body to suddenly contract with muscle spasms. The Hulk, unaffected by the surge of electricity, kept his grip as the blonde hero collapsed face first into the snow. He fell prey to the sudden shock and his overall physical exhaustion.

Tony turned off the Taser and watched as the downed hero breathing heavily, snow flurries floating up from the ground as his warm breath heated the air.

"Wow. It worked." The battle was over and Thor did not touch Mjolnir. It was now quiet and still in the arctic once more. He looked up at the Hulk and asked the green beast a simple question. "Now what?"

* * *

"Loki, what happened? Where have you been?" Jane wanted to know everything about the former God's quest. "What the hell happened to you?"

Loki flinched as she asked the question, but only because she referenced 'Hell'. "I will..." He took a pained breath. "Explain everything in time."

"When?" Jane hated waiting and was feeling especially impatient because of her condition.

"Soon. I promise."

Pepper had taken the liberty of gathering some medical supplies and fresh water to clean Loki's less serious wounds. "It looks like someone threw you around." She observed crassly as she looked at his swollen eye. "Lay down on the table, I'll wash your face."

"I do not need-" Loki tried to protest as he refrained from leaning against the wall but his body suddenly betrayed him and he fell onto the floor in extreme pain.

"Loki!" Jane was startled by his collapse.

"We got this." Maria put her hand on Jane's arm as she kneeled on the floor with Pepper.

Pepper struggled to roll Loki from his side onto his back. "Do you know what happened to him?" She looked to Maria for an answer.

"Yes and no."

Running her fingers through her hair in annoyed fashion, Pepper sighed and stared at her. "Really? You're going to be all cryptic when a man's laying injured at your feet?"

"I'll tell you everything I know, after we take care of him." She motioned with her eyes for Pepper to look at Jane.

Pepper simple mouthed the word 'Oh.' as she understood that Maria was being secretive for a reason. "First of all, let's get this armor off him. It'll be much easier to lift him up."

"Right."

Working together the two women proceeded to carefully remove the tattered, burnt and bloodied armor from Loki's chest and arms. Every movement sent pain wracking through his body causing him to tense and recoil at their touch. It was a struggle but their heavy leather armor was finally removed revealing the electrical burn, the broken ribs, every blossoming bruise and bleeding wound that marred his chest and arms through his destroyed green tunic.

"Damn..." Maria had seen the strength that Thor possessed but she had no idea how gruesome the aftermath would be. "Okay, I'll get his arms-"

Before either of them had time to react Loki suddenly bolted to his feet and ran toward the elevator doors. They remained shut as J.A.R.V.I.S. had been monitoring the situation. Loki pounded his fist in frustration against the steel boundary. His chest still felt as though it was burning with its fresh injury, even with his hand pressed against the bleeding wound that flowed beneath his palm. Blood seeped through his paled shaking fingers and dripped onto the marble floor.

"I must... I must..." He stammered weakly as his legs began to buckle.

Jane walked over to him and gently put her hand on his bruised shoulders. "Loki, let us help you. Please?"

Loki turned his attention to Jane and started into her brown eyes. She smiled at him and pleaded with her eyes for him to trust her. He briefly glanced down at her belly, remembering that she was the only one who truly trusted him and wanted him to be a part of her life. Her life as a mother to the 'beyla'. He nodded weakly tried to turn around but him body was too battered, too tired to continue fighting. He fell against the closed doors and slid down against the smooth surface onto the floor.

Pepper and Maria walked over to him and stood at his sides. Being as careful as possible the two women proceeded to lift Loki back up from the floor and guide him over to the exam table.

As he laid on the table, his breathing irregular and head pounding, he felt Jane pick up his hand and hold it lovingly.

_'Miss Potts_,' J.A.R.V.I.S. chimed in. _'in the event of a medical emergency Dr. Banner had preprogrammed a list of all medication that is safe to use according to compiled records for each inhabitant and frequent guest at the Tower_.'

"Perfect!" Pepper was relieved to know that she wouldn't have to guess the proper way to help Loki. "Put up the list of appropriate pain medications for Loki."

_'Right away_.' A large display screen mounted on the wall next to the exam table flickered to life with the requested information loaded.

"Okay, I can do this." Pepper said to herself. She looked at Jane and Maria for reassurance. "Right?"

* * *

"It's freezing out here. Why can't we take Thor back through the gate yet?" Bruce had returned to his natural state and was unhappy with the cold.

"Because if Thor is still crazy then we'll have to stop him from tearing apart the Tower and the city." Tony rubbed his hands together as he watched Thor lay unconscious in the snow, hesitant to approach the downed man. "Besides, I gave you my jacket stop whining."

Bruce was frantically rubbing his arms together, they were pulled inside the jacket from the sleeves and were wrapped around his chest. "Yeah, and if I knew we were going to be stuck out in the arctic for a few hours I-I would've brought heavier cl-clothes." His shivering disturbed his speech.

"You're lucky your clothes weren't destroyed in the jet. It'd be pretty awkward to be stuck out in the arctic half-naked with a God. It'd be awkward for me, too."

"Yeah, thanks Tony." Bruce wasn't in the mood to kid around.

"You know, that almost sounds the opening to a lame joke."

"What's the punch line?"

"I guess we are." He smiled devilishly at his friend. "At least until something better comes along."

Bruce sighed and watched his breath disappear into the air.

"Bruce, we did good." He glanced around at the carnage that had been unleashed during the battle before focusing on Bruce again. "It doesn't look like it, but we did."

"How's that?"

"Thor never got ahold of his hammer. If he did then this would ALL be alot worse and far more..."

"Far more? What?" Bruce had an idea where Tony was going.

"Smashed."

Thor let out a pained groan and his hands began to twitch. Both Tony and Bruce took a step back just in case he was still mad and was up for round two.

Bruce looked at Tony concerned. "What do we do?"

"Go touch him."

"I'm not going to touch him, you touch him!"

"I'm not touching him." Tony eyed Thor carefully. "I can't pull off 'green' as well as you can."

* * *

With J.A.R.V.I.S. as her assistance Pepper was able to give Loki the proper medication to ease his pain without it harming him, or worse, killing him. Maria stood at the foot of the exam table, her arms crossed in a defensive posture. She just watched as Loki laid wounded on the table, his breaths very shallow and fast.

Jane walked over to Loki and placed a cold compress on his forehead. "Try to relax, okay?" She could see the linger pain in Loki's eyes and a small twinge of fear. She kept her hand on the compress and stayed at his side.

Pepper had finished scrubbing her hands in the skin on the far wall and slipped on a pair of sterile gloves. She eyed the bandages and antiseptics on the tray next to Loki's bed. "Maria, could you give me a hand?"

"Sure. What do you need me-"

"Ow..." Jane whimpered pitifully as she pulled her hand from the compress and squeezed Loki's hand tightly.

Pepper and Maria looked at her with concern. Pepper had a sense what was wrong. "Jane? Are you..."

Jane held her hand to her abdomen. "I think..." She winced in pain. "Yeah, it's happening."

_**...to be continued...**_


	16. Friends and Complications

Maria walked over to Jane and wrapped her arm around the laboring woman's shoulders to be of some comfort. "Come on, let's get you settled."

"No, it's fine." Jane didn't want to leave Loki's side. She was worried for him and scared to be alone. "I can wait." She was trying to sound reassuring but it failed.

"I don't think so." Maria warmly teased. "You're not going to wait because _she's_ not going to wait."

"Pepper, I can-" Jane tried to defend herself but was promptly cut off.

"Nope. Listen to Maria. There's a private room already set up in the back for you, anyway."

"Let's go." Maria took Jane's arm and began leading her from the room.

Jane reluctantly let go of Loki's hand and watched it drop limply to his side on the table.

"He's going to be okay." Maria tried to convince Jane while they left the room together.

As Pepper continued to gently clean the dried blood and dead, burned flesh from the injury on Loki's chest; his hand suddenly reached out and grabbed her wrist. He began panting heavily, as if he couldn't catch his breath and his grip on Pepper's wrist slowly began to tighten with his mounting distress. She watched as his face and knuckles began to pale before her eyes.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., can you tell me what's going on? Can he breathe?" She put her free hand on top of his.

_'Vital signs indicate an elevation in heart rate, respiration and blood pressure due to increasing pain as the initial shock induced by the injury has faded_.'

"I already gave him some pain medication, can I give him anymore?"

_'Negative. Any additional pain medication could result in respiratory arrest_.'

"Then what can I do?"

_'Supportive treatment to the external injuries_.'

"Right..." Pepper was beginning to get nervous, her legs shaking with fear. She patted Loki's hand. "You're going to be fine."

* * *

"Relax, you're in good hands." Maria had helped Jane get settled in the next room. Jane was trying to calm herself but couldn't tear her mind from Loki.

While Maria continued to prepare the room for the inevitable delivery, Jane leaned back on her bed and took in deep, calming breaths. "You look like you know what you're doing." She watched as Maria remained perfectly focused and worked at an almost professional pace.

"I do." Maria answered with a bright smile.

"You have kids?" She looked at Maria surprised.

"I have two nieces and a nephew. I helped deliver all three."

"Really?" Jane arched her eyebrow at the revelation.

"Yeah, my sister is a bit of a hippie and hates hospitals." She shrugged her shoulders casually as she picked up a clipboard. "Besides, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s emergency medical training classes cover everything from asthma attacks to heart attacks to childbirth to strokes."

"Oh." Jane began to laugh a little at the comment before she winced in obvious pain once again.

Maria noticed Jane's discomfort and looked down at her watch. "Wow, about eight minutes apart. She's in a hurry."

* * *

Thor slowly began to push himself up from the snow, his arms trembling with exhaustion. His eyes were closed tight from the mysterious pain that ravaged through every fiber of his body. Pushing himself upright Thor remained in a kneeling position and took in a deep breath. The storm above had completely petered away and now only a gentle breeze moved across the icy landscape.

"Thor?" Bruce tried to communicate. "Can you hear me?"

Opening his blue eyes slowly Thor's blurry vision cleared and he focused on the faces of Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. Both men were eyeing him curiously and seemed to be on guard. Though he felt in his gut that he knew these two men he could not place their names or their allegiance. The confusion was evident on Thor's face as his gaze switched back and forth between Bruce and Tony.

Tony addressed the dazed man jokingly. "You must go to the Degobah System."

Bruce gave Tony an odd look and hid his smile behind a raised hand as he adjusted his glasses.

"What?" Tony was trying feign innocence. "This place is equivalent to 'Hoth'. I _had_ to say it."

Ignoring Tony's poorly timed humor Bruce continued trying to reach Thor. "Do you remember anything? Do you remember _us_?"

It was a chore for Thor to find his voice. He took in another breath and swallowed anxiously as he attempted to answer Bruce. "I am..." He paused, his voice cracking with the strained effort. "I am... on Midgard?"

Bruce smiled and nodded. "Yes, you're on Midgard."

"And you, are friends?" Thor asked hesitantly. It was also evident that his vocabulary had been compromised due to the bizarre trauma he had endured.

"Yes." Bruce acknowledged happily. "We are your friends and allies. What do you remember? Can you tell us?"

"Loki..." He trailed off.

"What about Loki?" Bruce questioned enthusiastically.

"He's... He is my Brother."

"Good, that's right! What else?"

Thor looked down at the snow as he struggled to sift through his memories and uncover reality from dream. "I remember..." He stopped as his memory was still fuzzy and unclear. "I remember... a woman. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Beautiful."

Tony pulled his phone from his pocket and pulled a picture of Jane up on the display. He held before Thor. "Is this her?"

Thor's eyes widened and he grabbed the phone. "I know her." As the memories slowly began pouring back he looked back to Bruce fearfully. "Is she safe?! Is she alright?!"

"Yes! Yes! She's fine!" Bruce did his best to sound confident but he still very nervous being around Thor. "She's safe."

"Where... Where is she? Where is... Jane! Her name is Jane! Where is she?" His voice was shaking with emotional turmoil.

Tony took back his phone to get Thor's attention and to see if Thor would lash out or not. "She's back in the Tower. _MY_ Tower, she's safe. We promise."

Thor smiled and laughed a little. "And... What of the little one?"

Tony gave Bruce a look of amazement. "You remember that Jane is..."

"Carrying my child." Thor finished. "Please, tell me."

Bruce interjected. "Uh, well, she's _still_ with child, but is very close to delivery."

"What?!" Thor's smile faded instantly. "How is this... possible?"

Tony felt sorry for Thor as he listened to the great God of Thunder stumble as he searched for the proper words. His sorrow turned to pity as he realized that he would have to explain to the revived God that he had been dead for eight months and the first thing he did when he came back to life was try to kill his own little Brother.

"It's uh..." Tony rubbed at the back of his neck nonchalantly. "Complicated."

* * *

"THOR!" Loki screamed at he sat up from the bed. His eyes glazed over and unfocused, his fast breaths becoming shallower with each effort to breathe.

Pepper gently 'hushed' Loki as she pressed on his chest and shoulders, forcing him to lay back down on the exam table. "Take it easy."

She had to keep her arms on his shoulders as Loki began to twitch and writhe on the table. His hands would weakly grip at Pepper's arms or hands while his legs weakly kicked and flexed.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., he needs to lay still or I can't help him." She began pleading with the A.I. for assistance. "Help me out here!"

_'I have highlighted an approved sedative on the display screen. With the calculated dosage properly administered it should allow proper medical attention without causing an adverse reaction_.'

"Thank you." Pepper sounded more irritated than relieved. She found the recommended medication vial in the medicine cabinet. "Where is Bruce when I need him?"

'Still in the arctic.' J.A.R.V.I.S. answered even though Pepper was talking out loud to herself.

"Great. Just great." She filled a clean syringe with the sedative and lifted Loki's arm. She held his forearm against her ribs, using her own arm to hold his steady. She managed to effectively inject the medication into Loki's arm without much difficulty.

She watched as Loki's body began to calm and still. His eyes closing and his breathing, though still shallow, became regular. Pepper felt Loki's arm fall limp beneath her grip. "Good. At least he can't feel the pain anymore." She gently placed his arm back down on the table.

"Talk to me J.A.R.V.I.S., walk me through the next step."

* * *

"This is terrible!" Jane was in great pain physically and emotionally. "I don't want to do this alone!"

"You're not alone." Maria soothed. She used a cool cloth to wipe the building sweat from Jane's face. "I'm here. Pepper is here. Loki is here..."

"And he's hurt. He's hurt and I don't know why!" Jane wiped away her tears of frustration.

"Don't worry about Loki, worry about yourself and the baby."

"Beyla." Jane mumbled in response.

"'Beyla'?" Maria repeated. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know, it's what Loki calls the baby." She took in a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. "I never asked."

"Must be an Asgardian term."

"Yeah..."

Maria had been meticulously taking notes and keeping track of Jane's progress. She knew it wouldn't be too long before Jane would have to deliver.

"How did you know I was having a girl?" Jane asked, trying to filling the silence.

"I don't know, I just did." She smiled oddly at the though. "Guess it comes from experience."

Before Jane could respond she let out a sudden gasp of pain and breathed through her latest contraction. As it finally ebbed away she found her voice. "That one was really strong!"

"I know." Maria held Jane's hand tightly. "It's going to be over before you know it."

* * *

The hauntingly familiar sound of a beeping heart monitor filled the room.

The medical bay really was equipped with everything anyone could ever need in a medical emergency. With the heart monitor hooked up to Loki's chest and an oxygen mask over his pale face, Pepper began the tedious task of cleaning and tending to the painful injuries that marred Loki's broken body.

Pepper had finished cleaning out the injury on Loki's chest. All the tattered bits of leather and dead skin had been removed. The skin that had once been charred black had been cleaned, revealing the natural pale flesh beneath. It also revealed the large scar in the center of his chest that had been the end result of his final battle with the Kursed.

It seemed so odd to see the battle scars from a battle that no one else on Earth even knew happened. This scar was a medal of honor reflecting the enormity of Loki's redemption. His desire to avenge his Mother's assassination and to save his Brother's life in the process.

"Okay," Peppered addressed J.A.R.V.I.S. again. "I have the wound cleaned. Now what?"

_'Sterile dressing needs to be applied to the affected areas. A gauze bandage should suffice until Dr. Banner returns_. _It is also recommended that all other injures be cleaned and covered as well_.'

"I can do that." Pepper was more than happy to simply cover the wound with gauze, she didn't want to have to try and stitch the injury herself. "Hang in there, Loki. Jane still needs you."

Loki remained asleep, blissfully unaware of what was happening to himself, happening to Jane or happening to Thor. He didn't react to Pepper's gentle touch, to the gauze or even to the cold compress that was replaced to his forehead and applied to his badly damaged eye.

Pepper finished bandaging the cuts and covering the scraps that covered his shoulders, biceps, chest and abdomen. It was then Pepper felt the broken ribs give way beneath her fingers.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., I think his ribs are broken."

_'Affirmative. His sixth and seventh rib on the left side of the ribcage are broken. Scanners also indicate hairline fractures in the fifth rib as well as the sternum_.'

"What about his eye?" She lifted the compress to check on the swelling.

_'The right orbit has been fractured_.' There was a brief pause as J.A.R.V.I.S. finished scanning over Loki's body. _'His lower extremities seems to have been damaged as well.'_

"Anything broken?" Pepper retracted her hands worried that she might cause more harm by touching his legs.

_'Negative. The injuries are focused on the epidermal layers_.'

"How do I...?" Despite everything Pepper still had modesty and didn't want to try and take his pants off.

_'There are medical shears in the drawer beneath the medical cabinet_.'

"Perfect!" Pepper quickly found a pair of small stainless steel scissors and began the time consuming process of cutting through the leather trousers.

As the leather was cut away Pepper could see the painful red swelling of acidic burns that started at Loki's shins and stopped just above his knees. Using great care Pepper lightly touched the burns to see how bad the swelling had become. "These looks like..." She had been around Tony long enough to see her fair share of unusual injuries. "...acid burns!"

Retrieving the burn salve from the vast array of ointments in the medical cabinet, Pepper began applying the cool gel to the affected areas. As she finished wrapping the burns in gauze she noticed Loki's head begin to loll from one side to the other.

Pepper removed her gloves and draped a clean green blanket over Loki's body. She placed her hand on Loki's forehead and gently began running thumb through his dark hair. "What happened to you?"

_**...to be continued...**_

**Author's Note: Yes, I referenced Star Wars. Sorry if that seems lame or lazy, but I couldn't resist! :)**


	17. Return

"You don't remember what happened after the battle with Thanos?" Bruce asked sincerely and with worried confusion. "Nothing at all?"

"I remember..." Thor slowly rose to his feet, snow falling from his armor and billowing in the wind. "I remember... Fighting. Fighting against Thanos. With Loki at my side."

Tony crossed his arms due to the cold and his reluctance to fill in the gaps of Thor's memory. "What is the last thing you can remember about the battle?"

"I..." Thor's face was riddled with confusion. "I remember Loki using his magic to... trap Thanos. It was an energy field, was it not?"

"Right." Tony was dreading the impending revelation of Thor's death. "Thanos was trapped in an energy induced prison away from the Earth. Then what happened?"

"Pain." Thor closed his eyes and put his hand to his shoulder where Thanos' poison laced spear had stabbed him. "I was injured."

Tony didn't respond, neither did Bruce. They watched in silent pity as Thor began piecing together his lost memories of his final acts of life.

"Poisoned." Thor took his hand from his shoulder and looked at his palm as if he could still see the blood or poison that took his life. "I did not..."

"No." Bruce shook his head sadly. "But, you did have a chance to say goodbye."

"Loki." Thor closed his eyes as the memory of Loki's struggle to keep him alive came flooding back. "His magic sustained my life long enough to see Jane once more." He opened his eyes and a flash of his most recent battle against Loki stung his vision. The sight of him beating down his own Brother caused the revived God to feel nauseous. "I... I... attacked Loki. On this day."

Tony and Bruce looked at each other, neither of them sure of how to handle the situation or knowing what they could say to ease Thor's pain. Instead they chose to remain silent and stand their ground, they wouldn't leave Thor alone or exacerbate his guilt.

"Why? Why would I attack my own Brother? Why am I alive? Where is Loki? I require answers, please tell me!" In Thor's sense of desperation he reached out and grabbed Bruce by his shoulders.

"Easy!" Bruce put his hands over Thor's and pried the guilt riddled God's grip from his arms. "It's okay. Loki is safe."

"Where?" Thor was becoming more upset as his memories returned.

Tony butted in. "He's at the Tower and he's with Jane. He's fine. She's fine. Everyone is fine."

"Why did I attack Loki? I almost killed my own Brother, why?"

"You were berserk." Tony answered dryly, repeating the exact term that Loki used.

"Berserk?" Thor backed away from his allies. "I had been cursed? How?"

"That we don't know. Hell, we don't even know you're ALIVE. You'll have to ask Loki himself for the details."

"Then I must go to him. I must find my Brother and I must be with Jane. I have been gone for too long, my absence has caused great harm."

Tony elbowed Bruce in the ribs. "And you guys think that_ I_ have a God-complex."

"But he actually_ is_ a God, Tony. His complex is normal."

"Good point."

"Please, take me to Jane and Loki." Thor was trying to sound composed and in control, but knew that if he had truly been berserk that his allies would not allow him to be near innocent bystanders so soon.

"We will." Bruce promised. "But you need to take a few moments to calm down, okay?"

Thor nodded quickly and took in a deep breath. "What have I missed during my... 'sabbatical'?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Tony replied curtly. "Just be patient and keep your cool. Otherwise we can't take you back to the Tower."

Accepting Tony's proposition Thor calmed his mind and proceeded to wipe Loki's dried blood from his knuckles into the snow. "I will wait for as long as necessary."

* * *

Pepper decided to check in on Jane and Maria to see how events on their end were progressing. She walked to the doorway and knocked to be polite before walking into the room. "Hey. How're you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to explode!" Jane replied through her gritted teeth as yet another contraction faded. She released her vice like grip from Maria's hand and took a breath.

Maria shook her hand as soon as it was freed. Small indentations in her skin marked when Jane's fingernails had dug into her hand. "She's about two minutes apart. So..." Maria flexed her hand trying to get the pain to dull. "How's Loki?" It still seemed so odd for Maria to ask about Loki's well being.

"He's resting." Pepper said confidently. "He was in alot of pain but now he's asleep and bandaged up. He should be fine."

Jane was still curious about what happened to Loki. "Did he say anything? You know, about what he was doing and what happened?"

"No. He didn't say anything. Well, he did say something..." Pepper didn't want to bring up Thor during this sensitive time. "But it was probably a delusion from his pain."

"What? Tell us."

Pepper looked at Maria for some kind of assurance before she finally answered with a frown. "He said, 'Thor'."

Jane sighed. "Of course."

Maria looked away from both Jane and Pepper quickly, not wanting to tell either of them about Thor's miraculous return. Yet.

* * *

Tony glanced at the time on his phone and decided that since Thor had been sane without any relapses that it was safe to go back home. "J.A.R.V.I.S., give me an update. What's going on at the Tower."

_'Miss Potts has managed to successfully provide basic medical aid to Master Odinson and Miss Foster has gone into labor.'_

"What?!" Tony shouted at the A.I. voice that he alone could hear in his personal headset. "For how long?"

_'Approximately nine hours ago, but has since been in the later stages of labor for thirty-two minutes, Sir_.'

"Why didn't you tell me that first?! No, wait, why didn't you tell me that IMMEDIATELY?"

Bruce and Thor looked at Tony with confusion and building worry but didn't say anything.

_'Your presence was required in the arctic, Sir. This information was secondary only to your mission._'

"Right, thanks J.A.R.V.I.S." Tony was annoyed with the lack of information. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Tony, what did J.A.R.V.I.S. tell you?" Bruce knew that something important had been happening.

"Uh... It's fine. Let's just go."

"Friend Stark, please. What has transpired?" Thor wanted to see Jane and Loki more than he could express, but he sensed that something was amiss.

"First off let me to tell you that Loki is okay. Pepper managed to take care of his injuries pretty well and he isn't danger."

"And second?" Bruce wasn't helping Tony with his delicate explanation.

"Jane is... in labor."

Thor straightened up at the announcement and smiled a little.

Bruce felt his stomach drop. "Damn it... I shouldn't have left her. She had been in pain all day and I didn't think she was-"

"Relax Bruce, Pepper and Maria are with her. She's _fine_, don't beat yourself up." He looked at Thor. "Ready to go?"

Looking down at his hands Thor clenched them into fists and looked to his hammer laying dormant in the snow. He lifted his hand and summoned Mjolnir to his grip in a single swift movement. "Let us return."

* * *

Returning to check on Loki for a moment, Pepper lifted the compress from Loki's damaged eye and was astonished to see that his eye had already begun to heal. The swelling was gone leaving behind only a painful yellow and purple bruise. Curiously she checked under the rest of his bandages and saw that he had healed to the point where stitched were no longer required. His breathing was also less labored and she contemplated removing the oxygen mask from his face.

Loki had been roused by Pepper's return and he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her with complete focus.

"Hey. How do you feel?"

"I am..." He tried to sit up and felt the burning pain in his chest return with a vengeance, his voice muffled by the plastic mask. "Alive." He let out a pained sigh as he laid back down.

Pepper put her hands on Loki's shoulder to keep him from trying to get up again. "Wait... I have to know, what happened."

Before Loki had a chance to answer they heard Maria's voice from the next room. "Okay, it's almost show time."

Loki watched as Pepper flashed an ecstatic and excited grin. It was then Loki understood what was happening. He forced himself to sit up, ignoring his incredible pain and clumsily tried to stand up, removing the oxygen mask from his face in the process.

"Whoa, Loki. She's going to be okay, rest!" She tried to coax Loki into laying down again but he wouldn't budge.

He put his hands on Pepper's arms and pushed her away from him as he slowly walked out of the room and toward Jane. "I heal quickly. I will rest after Jane has been tended to." He limped out of the medical bay into Jane's private room.

Maria had draped a blanket over Jane and was getting ready for the delivery when Loki walked into the room. He saw that Jane was in great pain and very scared. Placing his hand gently over Jane's sweating forehead he was able to use his magic to ease her pain and cool her heated body. Under his touch Jane slowly relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief.

Seeing that Loki was in the room and comforting Jane, Maria didn't say a word. Only grinned at the fallen God's gentle nature.

Jane looked up at Loki and looked him in his eyes, his blood-shot green eyes, and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Loki."

"My pleasure, Jane." His response was filled with genuine happiness. He no longer felt the lingering pain that wracked his body.

* * *

Stepping through the gateway from the arctic into the Tower, Tony gave J.A.R.V.I.S. a simple command as the trio left the workshop for the elevator. "J.A.R.V.I.S., initiate self-destruct on the arctic gateway."

_'Yes, Sir._' After obeying Tony's command J.A.R.V.I.S. proceeded to update Pepper. _'Miss Potts, Master Stark has returned_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. delivered the message just as Tony, Bruce and Thor exited the elevator into the medical bay.

Pepper saw Thor with them and her jaw hit the floor. "What in the HELL... Tony?!"

"Why are you mad?" Tony found Pepper's reaction to be hilariously priceless.

"I'm, I'm not MAD, it's just... Seriously, what the hell?"

"Long story."

Bruce interrupted the odd conversation. "Jane?"

"Oh! In her room, Maria is with her." Pepper pointed toward the room.

Bruce made a bee-line for Jane with Thor right at his heels.

Tony looked around the room for Loki and saw the empty bed, plastic wrappers from bandages and the oxygen mask out of place. "Where's the 'green-eyed monster'?"

"With Jane."

"Couldn't stop him from going to her, could ya'?"

Pepper just gave Tony an amused look. "He heals fast."

"Not _that_ fast!"

"Faster than _you_." She teased.

"What do you mean by_ that_?"

"Tony! Ew!"

Tony shrugged his shoulders playfully.

* * *

Bruce walked into the room and visually assessed the situation. "Maria? Is everything-"

"Everything is under control, Bruce." Maria smiled and motioned with her eyes for him to look at Jane. "Loki's been able to keep her comfortable."

The guilt that Bruce had been carrying lifted from his shoulders. He stood back and allowed Thor to enter the room past him. He walked into the room and stared at Jane with tears in his eyes and called her name. "Jane."

As soon as he spoke Jane immediately recognized Thor's voice. She stared at him with tears in her own eyes and with a trembling voice answered. "Thor?"

_**...to be continued...**_


	18. New Life

"Thor?!" Jane's voice cracked with an odd mixture of joy and anger. "Are you really- How is this...?" She looked to Loki who was still at her side. "Loki, did you-" She was cut off by another contraction.

Without hesitation Thor was at Jane's side and holding her hand. "I am here, Jane. I will not leave you again." He stroked her hair and gazed into her emotionally conflicted eyes to reassure her that he was really with her. She was not dreaming.

Loki quietly stepped away from Jane, his magic still holding her pain at bay. Thor would be all the love and support she would ever need.

Wrapping his arms around Jane, Thor braced his love as her labor continued. She accepted his warm and loving embrace, her hands grasping onto his broad shoulders as tears continuously rolled down her face.

Thor noticed Loki respectfully and subtly made his way to the opened doorway, to give the soon-to-be parents privacy. He smiled and nodded at Loki to thank him for his assistance, Loki returned the gesture and stepped through the door. Once he was out of sight of both Thor and Jane his mobility and posture immediately caved as his injuries had taken their toll on his taxed body. He fell to his knees, one hand wrapped around his chest and the other weakly supporting his weight against the wall.

Bruce had seen Loki collapse and discreetly tended to the injured God. "Loki? Can you stand?"

Though his arms and legs were shaking, Loki managed to push himself upright and lean against the wall.

"Come on." Took Loki's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. "You need to rest. You've done enough."

Loki didn't try to resist, he was too tired and he didn't want to worry Jane or Thor. While Bruce helped Loki return to the medical bay Tony took ahold of Loki's other arm, having to pry it free as Loki continued to hold his injured ribs, and assisted in laying Loki down on a clean bed. Loki laid back at a slow pace as his broken ribs limited his movements. Pepper had retrieved the green blanket from the exam table and draped it over Loki to help make him comfortable.

Instinctively Bruce pressed his fingers against Loki's wrist to take his pulse. "Tony, could you-"

Maria called out to Bruce before he could finish his sentence. "Bruce? We need you!"

"Go." Loki spoke up. "I am not in need of assistance." He closed his eyes and tried to rest his aching head.

Bruce patted Loki's shoulder and promptly left the room to check on Jane, Pepper followed just in case they needed any additional help. As soon as Bruce and Pepper left the room Tony approached the injured man. He stared at Loki and leaned back against the wall near the bed, an insatiable question burning into his thoughts.

"Something on your mind, Stark?" Loki sensed Tony watching him.

"Not really, it's just always impressive to see Luigi rescue Mario."

Loki opened one eye and gave Tony a very confused look. He didn't know how to respond.

"I was just wondering how you brought Thor back from the dead and then saved _my_ life all in one day."

Loki sighed wearily and flinched as the pain in his chest burned at him and kept him from answering.

"Wait..." Tony could see Loki was in pain. "I thought you healed fast?"

"I cannot heal after I use an excessive portion of my magic."

Tony arched his eyebrow and chuckled a little. "Out of mana, huh?"

* * *

"Okay, it's time." Maria was coaching Jane through the entire delivery and wasn't going to leave her now that it was almost over. "Push."

Jane did as she was instructed with Thor bracing her with one arming and holding her hand with the other.

Bruce and Pepper entered just in time to see final moments of the birth.

Maria was smiling broadly. "That's it, one more time! Push!"

In what seemed like an instant the room was filled the cries of new life entering the world.

Jane lay back against her bed and began crying tears of joy and relief. Thor ran his fingers through Jane's hair and stared at her. "Jane, we are parents."

Bruce assisted Maria in cleaning up the tiny squirming infant and checking her vitals before handing the delicate bundle to the awaiting arms of her parents.

Pepper wiped a tear from her eye. "She's beautiful."

* * *

From the medical bay Loki and Tony heard the cries of the newborn and listened intently to hear the conversation taking place.

Tony crept toward the door to try and glimpse the baby without being seen himself.

Loki opened his eyes and smiled, a single tear of joy running down the side of his bruised face. "Well done, Jane."

* * *

Maria carefully handed the infant to Jane who still wept tears of joy. Thor was also beginning to cry at the sight of his beautiful daughter. She had her mother's warm brown eyes and her father's golden blonde hair.

Bruce had finished detailing the newborn's record. "She's completely healthy but she still needs a name."

Jane laughed embarrassed. "I, I never decided on a name. I couldn't pick. But I'm sure her father can."

Thor simply stated the first same that came to his mind. "Elysia."

Smiling Jane agreed. "Yeah. Elysia. Elysia Maria Foster."

At this news Maria blushed and smiled warmly. Bruce shrugged his shoulders and wrote down the name, hoping that he spelled the name correctly.

As Tony witnessed this family moment that was overflowing with love, he returned to the medical bay and to Loki. "Your niece is healthy and beautiful. And has a funny name."

Loki turned his head slightly to look at Tony face to face. "Her name?"

"Ee-lee-see-uh, or something."

"Elysia." Loki smiled as he repeated the name. "Mother was fond of that particular name."

"Oh."

Feeling incredibly tired and sore, Loki couldn't stop himself from drifting off to sleep. He wanted to see his niece more than anything else in the world at that moment but while his spirit was strong his body was weak.

Seeing Loki fade out worried Tony until he saw Loki's chest rising and falling with his even breaths. "Good. You may have saved my life but I'm not kissing you. That'd just be too weird, you know, with your Brother being my co-worker and all."

Satisfied that Loki wasn't in danger and that everything was finally under control, he made his way back to his workshop. "J.A.R.V.I.S., update me on the points of interest as possible communication ports."

_'Yes, Sir."_

* * *

Loki was awakened several hours later by the sensation that someone was watching him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into the face of his Brother. "Thor?" His voice sounded pitiful due to his fatigue.

"Loki. You have awakened at last." Thor grabbed ahold of Loki's shoulder happily.

"This seems... familiar."

Thor smirked. "Yes, perhaps we should no longer have family reunions in these 'medical bays.'."

"Elysia?" Loki was curious about his niece.

"She is with Jane. Our friends are together and awaiting your arrival."

"How long was I unconscious?"

_'Six hours, twenty-two minutes and forty-seven seconds._' J.A.R.V.I.S. answered precisely.

Loki was a little surprised by J.A.R.V.I.S. suddenly answering. He kept his focus on Thor. "You watched me for that long?"

"No, I had only been here for a moment before you awakened."

Loki slowly sat up from his bed with less difficulty as his body managed to heal during his slumber. Thor helped Loki to sit up by supporting him from his shoulder. "Do you wish to see your niece?"

"Is that really a question that you must ask?" Loki stood up from the bed and pulled away the gauze bandages that were wrapped around his now healing ribs. The breaks were still in the healing process but the burn had healed entirely leaving only bruises behind.

But it was at this moment Thor saw the scar in his Loki's chest. The scar left by the Kursed when Loki sacrificed himself to save Thor and avenged their slain Mother. Loki noticed Thor staring at the disfigurement and promptly used his magic to cover himself with an untarnished green tunic and black trousers. "Shall we?"

For the first time in years Thor and Loki walked side by side, not as allies or warriors, but as Brothers. There was no battle to be won, no alliance that needed to be forged or any stipulation that required reluctant cooperation. There was only family that bound the wayward Brothers together once again.

_**...to be continued...**_

**Author's Note: Almost finished...**


	19. Restful Reunion

Together Thor and Loki stepped out of the elevator onto the top floor where all the inhabitants were gathered around the couch. Jane was holding Elysia in her arms and had both Pepper and Maria fawning over the tiny infant.

Bruce and Tony stood by the bar, not wanting to overcrowd the fragile child and because both Tony and Bruce felt a little awkward around the new baby. Bruce, in spite of his control over the 'Other Guy' still worried he might be too rough to handle someone so small and Tony just felt a little uncomfortable since he hadn't spent a lot of time around children, let alone newborns. He was still preoccupied with the unusual readings that the satellite had detected, he was only visiting to be respectful of Thor and Jane. As soon as Thor returned he was going to leave!

Jane looked up and smiled at Thor who walked over to his beautiful girlfriend and equally beautiful daughter with his own broad smile plastered across his face. Loki quietly followed his Brother for a few steps before standing idle in the room, not wanting to put himself in an awkward situation.

Thor gently took his Elysia from Jane's arms and cradled his daughter lovingly in his own broad arms. He turned toward Loki and gave his Brother a playful glance. "I believe Elysia wishes to meet her Uncle."

Loki felt himself blush at the comment and his face reddened further as the entire room looked at him. When Thor carried Elysia toward him Loki tensed unexpectedly. "You are confident that I will not-"

"Loki, shut up and hold her." Thor proceeded to gently place Elysia in Loki's arms.

Pushing aside his initial hesitation Loki carefully accepted the tiny newborn and gently cradled her in his arms. He admired Elysia's natural beauty. Her blonde hair and brown eyes reminded him of someone he had met on Asgard, but he kept this information to himself. As Elysia settled into his arms Loki felt a sense of peace that has long eluded him. He couldn't help but smile at his niece. "Thor, I can honestly say that in this moment I envy you more than I ever have during our long lives. You," he looked to Jane. "and Jane are truly fortunate."

"I know Brother. As are you." He put his hand on Loki's shoulder as a sign of brotherly love.

* * *

The evening wore on slowly. Tony decided against returning to his workshop just yet and instead played bartender for his guests. Bruce had finally overcome his own fear of potentially harming Elysia and graciously held the newborn in his arms, how he too, envied Thor and Jane.

Pepper noticed Loki had once again isolated himself from the group and was standing by the large window. "Loki? Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Miss Potts." He answered sincerely but flatly.

"Come over here. There's room."

"No, thank you. I prefer to stand."

Jane knew what Pepper was trying to do. "Loki. Where were you?"

Loki flinched at the question, he was hoping he could avoid answering it altogether. "I had been summoned to partake of a journey. It was treacherous and eventful."

Maria didn't want to butt in but her curiosity was too strong. "Is that how you reunited with Thor?"

"I..." Loki didn't want to talk about his descent into Hel or the deal he had to make in order to free Thor's soul. "The reunion and journey are related, yes."

Thor understood Loki better than anyone and sensed his growing discomfort. "What choices you had to make and how you had to make the choices are no longer relevant. What only matters is your dedication to see the quest through to the end and your loyalty to your family. Thank you, Brother."

Loki turned to face Thor, he had not been expecting such a grateful statement. "You do not have to thank me. Accepting tasks of unnecessary and complicated peril is simply what one Brother does for the sake of another."

Pepper grinned. "So, it's a 'guy thing'?"

Neither Thor or Loki knew how to respond to the joke. Luckily, Bruce knew how to change the subject.

"Elysia." Bruce was still trying to understand the Asgardian name. "You chose her name pretty quickly Thor, did you already have it mind?"

"No." Thor was sitting on the second couch across from Bruce and Jane. "When asked to choose her name I suddenly remembered my Mother's preference for the name."

Loki had returned to the large window and gazed out at the setting sun. When he overheard Thor mentioning their late Mother he grinned at her memory while holding back a mournful tear.

Thor continued. "Mother had two sons but no daughters. When a family friend was with child Mother would offer potential names for the child. 'Elysia' was the first name that she suggested with every daughter born."

Tony plopped down clumsily on the couch in between Pepper and Thor. "What if she was a boy? What then?" His words were slurred.

"Perhaps 'Baldar'." Thor suggested.

"No." Jane just shook her head and grinned at the unusual name. "No way."

"What about 'Robert'?" Tony motioned toward Bruce with the partially drunk glass of scotch in his hand. "That's Banner's real name, you know?"

Jane answered coyly. "That's not bad. Maybe if we have a son we can name him after you, Bruce." She was so happy in this moment that she couldn't help but join on Tony's little game.

"That's alright." Bruce laughed a little at the comment. "I think naming Elysia after Maria is honorable enough."

"Yeah, you did..." Tony was getting more boisterous as he continued to nurse his scotch. "Why did you? Why not call her Pepper or Virginia or... Darcy?"

"Because..." Jane sat upright at the odd question and in a little defense over the name 'Darcy'. "Maria not only delivered Elysia, but Maria is a name that I have always liked. I just wasn't sure about it."

Maria, who had been sitting quietly on the other side of Bruce on the couch, just smiled. "Well, thank you. I'm flattered."

Before Tony could say anything else Pepper took his scotch from his hand and covered his mouth. "Tony, I think you've had enough to drink right now. And now you need to go to bed."

Tony slipped Pepper's hand away from his mouth. "Do I really need to go to bed, or do I _think_ I need to go to bed?" He paused a moment and tried to clear his throat. "Do _you_ think I need to go for bed? _To_ bed?" He looked down at his empty glass. "Bed's a weird word. 'Bed'... 'Beeeeeeeddddd...'"

"Yeah, you need to go to bed." Pepper stood from the couch and pulled on Tony's arm to pull him up from the couch. "Let's go."

"No." Tony went limp and watched as Pepper struggled to pull his deadweight up from the couch. "I'm good."

"Tony?" Pepper managed to pull him off the couch and onto the floor. "Tony!" She couldn't help but laugh at his drunken playfulness. "Come on!" As she continued to try and pull him upright her feet slipped out from under her and she ended up sitting on the floor next to Tony. She giggled as she pushed her loose hair away from her face. "You can either walk or Thor can carry you."

Tony looked up at Thor who was still sitting on the couch. "Is that a promise?"

Thor easily hefted Tony up from the floor by grabbing on his arm. "Yes." In a swift motion Thor put over his shoulder and proceeded to hold him up off the ground.

Pepper got to her feet, still laughing, and proceeded to walk toward their shared private quarters. "Okay, bedtime."

Thor followed Pepper with Tony laying heavily over his shoulder. Tony continued to spout drunken nonsense as he was carried from the room. "Know what this room needs? A shag rug. Like, straight out of the seventies. And a lava lamp! At least two lava lamps. J.A.R.V.I.S.! Make a note: we need three lava lamps!"

_'Yes, Sir_.'

Loki watched as Thor slipped out of the room with Tony and Pepper. He turned away from the window as the sun had set long ago and the sky was black, but no stars could be seen yet. He missed looking at the stars, they reminded him of Asgard. "Stark is a very... 'charming' man. Is he not?"

Bruce handed Elysia back to Jane. "That's one way to describe him." He yawned heavily. "I think I'm ready for bed, too. Long, exciting and weird day."

"To say the least." Maria chimed in. "Mind if I crash here tonight?"

_'Guest quarters are available Miss Hill_.' J.A.R.V.I.S. had been continuously monitoring the Tower.

"Thanks." She rose from the couch gently squeezed Elysia's tiny hand 'good night'. "Show me the way?"

J.A.R.V.I.S. switched on a single light at the end of the hallway to indicate the proper direction. She followed quietly, and Bruce left the room at her side.

Loki and Jane were alone in the room with Elysia. "Loki."

Upon hearing Jane's voice Loki turned his attention to her.

"I don't know what you went through or why you had to do it, and I don't think I ever want to know. And I do know that you don't want to talk about it. So I won't ask you about it anymore, but I do have to thank you."

"No, you do not."

"Yes, I do." She insisted as she stood up from the couch with Elysia bundled up in her arms. She approached Loki with grateful tears in her eyes. "You brought Thor back from the dead. You brought your Brother, my lover and Elysia's Father back from the dead! You did the impossible and were beaten to a pulp in the process! How can I _not_ thank you?"

Loki sighed and looked down at Elysia. "There are some decisions that do not require 'thanks', as those decisions are the right decisions to make. I would never allow my Brother to remain condemned in the realm of the dead, just as I would never stand idle as my friends remained in danger."

"Well, thank you anyway." Jane stood on her tip-toes in order to kiss Loki on his cheek. "I mean it. Thank you."

He tried to smirk but his eyes were so sad that it prevented even the mildest illusion of joy.

"Loki? Is there something wrong?"

"No. No, everything is fine. I was merely lost in thought, reminiscing about Mother."

Jane didn't believe Loki but she didn't want to question him, fearing that his real mental preoccupation was grim or even precognitive of incoming death. Elysia began to fuss in Jane's arms and Jane turned her attention back to her daughter. "It's late. I should put her down for the night. I hope Thor can walk into the room quietly."

"I will inform Thor when he returns." Loki watched with silent love as Elysia made small noises in her arms.

"Goodnight, Loki."

"Goodnight, Jane. Elysia."

Alone.

Loki stared out the large window that gave an unobstructed view to the dark sky that blanketed the city. He put his hand to his face where Jane had kissed him.

_**...to be continued...**_

**Author's Note: The story is winding down but it won't end in a manner that you would expect and as a result, you probably won't enjoy. Then again, you may LOVE the prospect of the story having such an ending. **

**Alright, keep reading and reviewing! I really do appreciate it! Any and all feedback, positive or negative, welcome!**

**'Baldar' is a reference to Norse/Scandinavian mythology and yes, Robert really is Bruce Banner's real name. "(Doctor) Robert Bruce Banner". Apparently in the early issues of 'The Incredible Hulk', Stan Lee had a hard time keep the names of all his characters straight. Sometimes Bruce was called 'Bob' and when asked about this Stan Lee cleverly responded by stating only a select group of people get to call Bruce by his first name, Robert or Bob. Everyone else calls him by his preferred middle name, Bruce.**

**Clever man...**


	20. Promises, Memories and Forgiveness

Thor returned to the now empty room and spied his Brother alone staring out the window. He sensed something was amiss and was weighing heavily in Loki's heart.

"What ails your mind Brother?" Thor approached Loki who had his back to the room, his eyes gazing through the window onto the nightfallen city. "Speak the truth, if you trust me then tell me of your concern."

Loki retracted is hand from his face. "I fear the rumors of The Chronicler's resurgence have proven true. Darkness is coming and a threat of unspoken evil looms on the horizon." He looked at his Brother's reflection on the window. "Ragnarok, looms nigh."

Thor tried to understand Loki's state of mind. "At this moment I do not agree with the ominous implications synonymous with The Chronicler's appearance." Thor put his hand on Loki's shoulder. "Life my Brother, new life has entered our family. This is a glorious time of celebration and love."

Loki turned to face Thor, the bruises on his face had nearly faded entirely. "The Chronicler has the gift of foresight, why was no warning delivered upon us before confronting Thanos? Your death was surely foreseen and thus, preventable."

"What are you implying Loki?" Thor retracted his grip slowly.

"My descent into Hel was unnecessary until this time. Why was my journey delayed for so long? What did The Chronicler foresee?"

"Loki?" Thor's voice dropped with a sense of dread. "What has you worried?"

"I believe your resurrection was required, not by The Chronicler, Asgard or even Father. I believe you were revived to resume your role as an Avenger. Something wicked looms over Midgard and it seems the team will not be strong enough to survive without you."

Thor rubbed at his chin in an obviously upset manner. "Why do you do this to me Brother? Why are you trying to harm my joy with your personal-"

"Please, listen to me..."

"No! You listen!" Thor immediately lowered his tone as to not rouse the sleeping inhabitants of the Tower. "My daughter, your niece, has been born and a light has shined forth from darkness for the first time since Mother's death." He laughed nervously. "Why would you want to extinguish that light?"

"It is not my wish to see darkness destroy light, Brother, I know I cannot convince you of this as my past misdeeds have yet to be redeemed, but I promise you on the love for Elysia that I speak to you only of the truth." Loki suddenly flinched at the pain in his ribs as the emotional strain began affecting him. "If the light fades then I could lose you again, or Jane or Elysia. I will not allow this to happen, not for as long as I still breathe."

"What is it you propose?"

"Your necessity for the team to succeed in battle requires you to have a clear mind, no distractions."

Thor felt on edge. "Loki, what are you trying to ask of me?"

"I ask that you cast aside your memories of Elysia-"

"Are you MAD?!" Thor grabbed Loki's shoulders and shook him a few times. "How could you ask that I forget my own daughter, your niece for life's sake?"

"She is also the granddaughter to our Mother." Loki reminded Thor of Frigga knowing that it would calm him. "Elysia needs to be protected. She needs to be hidden."

"I am to abandon my child to satisfy your paranoid delusions?"

"No. I ask that you find sanctuary for Elysia and allow me to alter your memories of the past eight months to ensure her anonymity until it is safe."

Thor was on the verge of tears. "You truly believe you can take away the memories of my only child?"

"No. I will not eliminate your memories. Memories of love cannot be erased, only forgotten. I can use my magic to plant a fictitious past on all of those who dwell in the Tower."

"You speak of insanity my Brother. I do not understand how you could come to such a horrendous conclusion."

"Thor, I speak to you only of the truth. During my time seemingly condemned in the Tower the impending birth of Elysia was the only shining light that guided me through my darkest hours. From her our family will continue on as one, keeping your life apart of my own through her bloodline. She alone unites Asgard and Midgard with her very being. I will not stand idle while her life is threatened. I know you feel the same and would lay down your own life to protect her."

Despite Loki's past that has seemingly been scarred with lies, Thor knew his Brother was speaking with honesty from his heart. "Where... Where will Elysia be taken?"

"I cannot tell you. If you recall the location your memories will return and Elysia will be in danger."

Thor began pacing anxiously as he began contemplating the potential sacrifice he would be making based solely on Loki's word. "If you alter our memories of the past eight months, would you remember her?"

"Yes. But as a result of the memories being altered the memory of your rescuing me will be altered as well. You will not remember that I had been a part of your life. You will remember only my death on Svartalfheim."

"You will look after her?"

"I will watch over her from a safe distance, if you wish."

"Brother?"

"I could also place her in a state of sleep to keep her as she is now, until you can be reunited."

"No! No..." Thor wrung his hands nervously. "She... She deserves to live a life of her own. She does not deserve..."

Loki nodded approvingly. "I understand."

"I wish to see her, one last time."

"Of course." Loki wasn't going to argue with Thor's request.

Together the two men, Brothers, returned to Thor's private quarters where Jane was sleeping. Inside the room on the far wall was the crib with the tiny infant sleeping peacefully. Thor gently lifted Elysia out of the crib and held her in his arms. His strong arms only made the fragile infant look that much more innocent.

"I did not even know what it meant to love until I saw her for the first time, Loki." Thor did his best to speak quietly as not to disturb Jane's rest. "I do not want to lose this feeling."

"And you will not. The memories will remain in tact, but forgotten."

"She truly is beautiful, is she not?"

Loki couldn't agree more. Her blonde hair and brown eyes gave an aura of warmth and love. "Yes, Thor. She is truly remarkable."

"I do not want to forget her beauty."

"Thor, memories, even when buried deep in our hearts have a special gift of slipping into our dreams. Dreams we may not remember or understand, yet they are dreams we still feel even as we awaken with the faintest image of the dream lingering in our minds eye."

Thor kissed his daughter's forehead. "Thank you, Brother." He handed Elysia to Loki who took her in his own arms without hesitation.

"It is truly a fascinating experience Thor." He smiled at the sleeping baby in his arms. "This 'beyla' has been amongst us for only a few hours and yet we find ourselves dreading the idea that we would continue living on without ever meeting her."

Thor laughed a little and smiled as he watched his Brother bonding with his daughter. "When... When will you alter our memories."

"Tonight. While you sleep." Loki handed Elysia back to Thor for the final time. "When you awaken tomorrow everyone in the Tower will have forgotten about me... and Elysia. She will be safe, I promise."

"What of the gifts? How does one explain away a sudden onslaught of gifts for an infant?"

"I believe that on Midgard there are several locations designed just for the storage of a person's excessive personal belongings. They will not be disposed."

"What of Father and Heimdall?" Thor was doing his best to not disturb Elysia's sleep. "They surely know of Elysia."

"My magic does not have the range nor power to alter the minds of Father or Heimdall. Only Sif. But surely noble Heimdall will keep watch of Elysia at my side and keep his silence. Father will not endanger his own Granddaughter."

"What of Jane? Surely she will feel something amiss with her physical health."

Loki just grinned. "During the eight months I was in her company I often used my magic to comfort her when she felt ill or in pain. As a result my magic will also restore any and all harm that she had endured during the delivery. She will show no sign of ever having been with child."

"Where will you go?" Thor didn't want to lose his Brother again.

"I will be safe. I am much better at blending in with a crowd than you, dear Brother." He gave Thor a taunting grin. "I will be around. Perhaps even closer than you realize."

Thor laughed again. "I would not be surprised."

Loki placed his hand on Thor's shoulder. "Brother. It is time."

Reluctantly Thor prepared to give Elysia to Loki. He kissed her forehead one more time. "Daughter of mine, I will always love you and I will find you again one day. I promise."

Loki took the small infant in his arms and closed his eyes. "Goodbye, Brother." He extended his hand.

"Goodbye." Thor accepted Loki's offer.

A faint green glow filled the Tower and Thor's hand went limp as fell to the bed into a deep slumber.

As the Tower dreamt their memories of the past eight months, the past ordeal and encounters had been altered to protect Elysia's birth and overall life. Loki proceeded to use his magic to clear the Tower of the small toys, clothes, crib and other gifts for Elysia. Bit by bit it appeared as though a child had never been inside the Tower.

The same happened to Loki's private quarters. His presence in the Tower would be forgotten. His books and other personal affects were cleared from the Tower as well.

Before leaving the Tower for the final time, with Elysia wrapped warmly in a blanket in his arms, Loki approached a display console and addressed the only witness to Elysia's birth that could not be affected by magic. "J.A.R.V.I.S."

_'How may I be of service_.'

"You monitor the Tower at all hours, correct?"

_'Correct.'_

"You know of the decision that Thor has agreed upon, correct?"

_'Correct.'_

"I have a single request I must ask of you. The records for the past eight months need to be altered, can you do this?"

_'Yes, it can be done. However to correctly edit the records to match the past eight months will be difficult without information provided by Master Stark or the rest of the current Tower occupants.'_

"I understand. Please, do not inform the others of this arrangement. All the work that has been done will be compromised and the baby will be a great risk."

_'Understood. An error in the memory banks will be reported in the morning.'_

"Thank you."

Loki walked to the elevator and descended to the bottom floor. As he exited the Tower with Elysia still sleeping in his arms, Loki used his magic to take on the appearance of young blonde man with brown eyes, his attire changing into a pair of jeans and a blue shirt with a black jacket.

Taking one last look at the Tower, Loki's eyes flashed to their natural green color as he smiled at the Tower whose only light emanated from the giant 'A'. A lone tear rolled down his face as he looked down at Elysia. "I promise, Brother. And I promise you, beyla, you will never be alone."

"Alfheim will be our haven, but in the end I must play my part." He hugged his niece as he began walking away from the Tower. "Forgive me."

**-The End**

**Author's Note: I know this ending seems a little off and unnecessarily sad, but I want to keep this story in the current Marvel Universe as much as possible. In order to keep the upcoming 'Avengers: Age of Ultron' as a potential link in my storyline, I had to remove certain characters and elements until I have the inspiration to write another installment. :) I love Loki way too much to NOT keep him involved in the story!**

**It will be a LONG time before I write the third installment. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as enjoyed writing it.**

**And because I know you're curious: 'Elysia' is Norse and it means 'lightning'. 'Maria' means 'love, wished for child / rebellious &amp; defiant'. The fact that agent Hill was involved just made the name choice that much more fitting!**

**As for 'beyla', it's also Norse and it means 'little bean'. How could I resist using that nickname?**

**'Alfheim' is home to the Light Elves.**

**Also, I will be adding an eventual epilogue to cover the events of this story and tie it in with the true Marvel Events in the films to come. So it'll be a while but I am bound and determined to keep this story as true to form as possible. (Thor 3, Avengers 2 and Avengers 3)**

**Thanks for reading and the encouragements! Thor, Jane and Elysia will not be separated forever. Loki won't keep the family apart longer than necessary. But his motives or alliances might be different in the end...**


End file.
